Zwei leere Gräber
by stoertebeker
Summary: Ein Jahr ist seit Sherlocks Tod vergangen und langsam beginnt John damit, den Tod seines Freundes hinter sich zu lassen. Doch dann kehrt dieser zurück und mit ihm ein neuer Gegner, der alte Schulden eintreiben will - ein Gegner, von dem bisher niemand etwas ahnte, denn nicht nur Sherlocks Grab ist leer. - Now complete. Please read introduction.
1. Zurück auf der Straße

_I know, that I got one or two author followers after publishing 'Everything Will Be OK'. Thank you very much, I am glad, you liked it. And I am very sorry, you won't be able to read this story. It's my version of the comeback of Sherlock after TRF. Actually I had the intention to translate it into English as well. Unfortunatly it took me such a long time to write the story, that it doesn't make sense any more to translate it. I suppose, nobody want's to read reunion-stories anymore in a couple of days. So this story will only be available in German. I already considered not publishing it at all, but I put so much effort into it that I don't want the story to rot on my computer. Maybe it can be a nice warm-up for the new episodes :-). It will be my first and my last German story. All further stories (I have some ideas already :-) ) I will publish in English._

_Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen, da dies hier eigentlich meine erste Sherlock FanFiction ist. 'Everything will be OK' habe ich erst deutlich später begonnen._

_Hinweis: Die Geschichte berücksichtigt keinerlei Season 3 Spoiler (Setlock, Trailer o.ä.). Alles hier drin, habe ich mir selber ausgedacht (bis auf die grandiosen Figuren natürlich!).  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zurück auf der Straße**

_London, Down Lane Park – Sonntag, 8:35pm_

„Du hättest viel früher kommen sollen."

Die Worte des Arztes klangen ein wenig gedämpft durch den Mundschutz, als er mit mehreren Stichen die Wunde am Oberarm der jungen Frau vernähte. Das Abszess hatte sich entzündet. Wäre sie eine Woche früher hier gewesen, hätte er es mit Medikamenten behandeln können, nun hatte er die Geschwulst operativ entfernen müssen. Dr. John Watson beendete konzentriert die Naht, strich eine entzündungshemmende Salbe auf die geschlossene Wunde und begann, den Arm zu verbinden. Er blickte die junge Frau an. „Cat, wann hattest du deine letzte Tetanus-Impfung?"

Cat sah den Arzt mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Is' schon eine Weile her, glaube ich."

John nickte und warf seiner Kollegin, die bereits dabei war, die benötigten Materialien zusammenzu stellen, einen kurzen Blick zu. John und Rita arbeiteten seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und waren ein eingespieltes Team, das sich nur mit Augenkontakt und kurzen Gesten verständigen konnte. Rita Nolan war Mitte 50 und hatte jahrelang in einem kleinen Krankenhaus im Londoner Stadtteil Welling gearbeitet, bis dieses aus Kostengründen geschlossen wurde und Rita zu einer Neuorientierung in ihrem Leben zwang. Fortan konzentrierte sich die talentierte Chirurgin auf ihr Engagement bei der Obdachlosenhilfe und Dr. John Watson, deren eigenes Leben vor einem Jahr eine tragische Wendung nahm, wurde ihr Partner. Einmal in der Woche versuchten die beiden Ärzte in einem kleinen Liefer wagen, dessen Laderaum zu einer mobilen Arztpraxis umgebaut war, jenen zu helfen, die kein soziales Netz, keine Familie oder eine Versicherung auffangen konnte. Dabei arbeiteten sie nicht nur als Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und Sanitäter in Personalunion. Vielmehr waren sie, wenn die Situation es erforderte, auch Sozialarbeiter, Streitschlichter und Seelsorger. Jemand, der Tipps gab, wo es eine kostenlose Mahlzeit gab, der half, Behördenformulare auszufüllen oder einfach eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bot.

Rita reichte John zunächst einen mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Wattebausch und anschließend eine aufgezogene Spritze. Cat verzog nur kurz das Gesicht, als John vorsichtig in ihre Schultermusku latur stach und den Impfstoff injizierte. „Du hättest früher kommen soll", wiederholte er.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete die junge Frau, „aber andere hatten es nötiger."

John lächelte. Das war typisch für Cat. Obwohl sie selber auf der Straße lebte und jeden Tag zusehen musste, woher sie Essen oder einen Schlafplatz bekam, kümmerte sie sich lieber um jene, denen es vermeintlich schlechter ging als ihr. Sie kam fast jede Woche zu der Arztpraxis und brachte Menschen zu ihnen, die Hilfe brauchten, sich aber selber nicht trauten oder schlichtweg nichts von diesem An ge bot wussten. Johns Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Hast du etwas von Naomi gehört?"

Cat schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe versucht, sie zu finden, aber an den üblichen Plätzen ist sie seit … seit neulich nicht mehr gewesen. Keiner hat sie gesehen."

Naomi. Sie war der schlimmste Fall, den John bislang behandeln musste – nicht aufgrund der körperlichen sondern vor allem wegen der seelischen Verletzungen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte Cat das Mädchen in die Arztpraxis gebracht. Naomi war noch sehr jung, in Johns Augen fast noch ein Kind. Sie behauptete zwar, volljährig zu sein, John hatte aber seine Zweifel, schätzte sie höchstens auf 16.

Naomi war misshandelt worden, hatte schwere Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, ein geschwollenes Auge. An Naomis Körperhaltung, dem fehlenden Blickkontakt und nicht zuletzt an dem desolaten Zustand ihrer Kleidung konnte John erkennen, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde. Sie sprach das weder ihm noch Cat gegenüber aus, aber John kannte die Anzeichen. Er hatte es zu oft gesehen, damals in Afghanistan. Normalerweise wäre es Ritas Aufgabe gewesen, sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern. Die Ärzte-Teams wurden nach Möglichkeit immer mit einem Mann und einer Frau besetzt. Aber Rita war an jenem Abend plötzlich krank geworden, ein Ersatz stand so kurzfristig nicht zur Verfügung, so dass John den Einsatz alleine machen musste. Mit Cats Hilfe behandelte er Naomis Wunden so gut es ging und soweit sie es zuließ. Er hatte versucht, das Mädchen zu überzeugen, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen und zur Polizei – aber davon wollte sie nichts wissen, floh regelrecht aus dem Behandlungswagen, nachdem John sie notdürftig versorgt hatte. Er machte sich große Sorgen um das Mädchen. Sie war traumatisiert und brauchte dringend Hilfe.

„Vielleicht ist sie zurück zu ihrer Familie." mutmaßte John ohne viel Überzeugung.

„Vielleicht." antwortete Cat.

Beide sahen sich an und wussten, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Naomi kam aus einer ebenso zerrütteten Familie wie Cat und würde nicht freiwillig zu dieser zurückkehren. „Wir halten die Augen offen. Jeder hier weiß, was Naomi zugestoßen ist, wenn sie irgendwo auf taucht, kümmern wir uns um sie."

John nickte. Ihm war klar, dass der Gemeinschaftssinn unter Londons Obdachlosen nicht bei allen so ausgeprägt war, wie bei Cat. Aber es gab ein starkes Netzwerk, deren Mitglieder auf einander Acht gaben und binnen kürzester Zeit Nachrichten zwischen einander austauschen konnten – das Obdach losen netzwerk, Sherlocks Netzwerk. Bei dem Gedanken bildete sich ein Kloss in seinem Hals, denn er nur mühsam herunterschlucken konnte. John räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die junge Frau vor ihm. „Pass bitte auf, dass Du die Wunde sauber hältst. Und ich möchte, dass Du nächste Woche wieder kommst, damit wir den Heilungsverlauf kontrollieren können. OK?"

Cat nickte.

„Rita wird sich darum kümmern. Ich bin nächste Woche nicht hier."

Cat sah John traurig an. „Ich weiß."

Natürlich wusste sie es. Cat war innerhalb des Obdachlosennetzwerks eine der zentralen Kontakt personen gewesen, die Sherlocks Aufträge zuverlässig weitergab und auch dafür sorgte, dass die Bezahlung angemessen verteilt wurde. Mrs. Hudson, die regelmäßig an Sherlocks Grab nach dem Rechten sah, erzählte John, dass gelegentlich einzelne Blumen vor dem Grabstein lagen. Häufig waren es Wildblumen, die irgendwo gepflückt worden waren. John war sich sicher, dass Mitglieder aus dem Obdachlosennetzwerk diese dort abgelegt hatten. Das Netzwerk trauerte um Sherlock. Niemand von ihnen schenkte den Behauptungen Glauben, Sherlock wäre ein Betrüger gewesen. Natürlich wusste Cat, dass nächste Woche Sherlocks Todestag war.

John hatte lange geglaubt, dass Sherlock die Obdachlosen nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte. Nach dessen Tod erfuhr er, dass es mehr war als das. In seinem Testament (John war überrascht, dass ein solches Dokument existierte) hatte Sherlock verfügt, dass der Londoner Obdachlosenhilfe eine großzügige Summe aus seinem Nachlass (John war noch viel überraschter, als er erfuhr, wie hoch die Summe seines Erbes war) zukam. Der Rest ging zu gleichen Teilen an John und Mrs. Hudson. John wollte Sherlocks Geld nicht. Zunächst dachte er daran, es auch der Obdachlosenhilfe zukommen zu lassen, entschloss sich dann aber für ‚Ärzte ohne Grenzen'. Er hoffte Sherlock möge ihm seine Sentimentalität verzeihen. Stattdessen war die Arbeit in der mobilen Arztpraxis Johns Weg, etwas von der Hilfe und Loyalität zurückzugeben, die das Obdachlosennetzwerk in den letzten Jahren ihm und Sherlock entgegengebracht hatte. Außerdem brachte diese Arbeit, etwas Adrenalin zurück in Johns Leben.

John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Cat sanft ihre Hand auf die des Arztes legte, wie um zu zeigen, dass sie seine Trauer verstand. John lächelte und nickte. Die junge Frau zog ihre zerschlissene Jacke an und verließ mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß den Wagen.

Rita und John begannen den Behandlungsbereich aufzuräumen – schweigend, Rita kannte John gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er mit seinen Gedanken lieber für sich sein wollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Ärzte mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf einer Parkbank neben ihrem Wagen. Es war bislang ein außergewöhnlich ruhiger Einsatz gewesen und sie genossen die Pause. An den meisten Abenden behandelten John und Rita einen Patienten nach dem nächsten und kamen kaum zum Durchatmen. Ritas herzliches Lachen schallte durch den Park, während sie eine schier endlose Liste an Argu menten aufzählte, wieso ihr favorisiertes Fußball-Team - die Gunners - am kommenden Wochen ende auf jeden Fall das Derby gegen Johns Team - den FC Fulham - gewinnen würde. John schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als er versuchte, die fahrigsten ihrer Argumente zu entschärfen. Rita und John waren nicht nur bei der Arbeite perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, auch menschlich verstanden sie sich gut und teilten dieselbe Art von Humor. Allerdings erreichte Johns Lachen seine Augen nie ganz. Rita kannte Johns Geschichte. Aber sie stellte keine Fragen, drängte nie und verurteilte nicht. John war ihr dankbar dafür.

„Der Vorfall mit dem Mädchen macht Dir zu schaffen, oder?", fragte Rita, nachdem die beiden in ein komfortables Schweigen gefallen fahren.

John verzog leicht das Gesicht. Rita war nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer exzellenten Empathiefähigkeit in diesem Job so gut aufgehoben. Sie spürte sofort, wenn er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. „Ja, auch", meinte er knapp.

Rita nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit kaum über Johns verstorbenen Freund Sherlock Holmes gesprochen und Rita wollte John nicht bedrängen. Sie hoffte, dass er von selber reden würden, wenn ihm danach war.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft. Schließlich atmete John einmal tief durch und wandte sich Rita zu, die ihn aufmerksam ansah. _Es nützt nichts,_ dachte er, _irgendwann muss ich es ihr sagen._ „Ich muss etwas mit Dir besprechen."


	2. Letzte Spur

**Kapitel 2: Letzte Spur**

_Prag, Prager Burg – Dienstag, 4:50pm_

Die Prager Burg war voller Menschen. Es war ein angenehm warmer Frühlingstag und Touristen aus ganz Europa wanderten durch die jahrhundertealte Anlage. Gruppen von Schülern trotteten mit gelangweilten Minen ihren Lehrern hinterher, die Blicke auf die Displays ihrer Smartphones fixiert, anstatt die geschichtsträchtigen Mauern um sie herum wahrzunehmen. Polizisten patrouillierten zwischen den Mensch und versuchten die Besucher von den allgegen wärtigen Taschendieben zu schützen, deren Hochkonjunktur im selben Fluss verlief wie die der Tourismusbranche der tschechischen Stadt.

Der Mann fiel in der Menge nicht auf. Er war zweckmäßig gekleidet mit festen Wanderschuhen, leichter Jacke und bequemer Jeans. Sein Basecap hatte er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um nicht von der Frühlingssonne geblendet zu werden. Der Mann spazierte durch die Burganlage und machte gelegentlich Fotos mit seinem Telefon.

Vom hinteren Ausgang der Burg führte ein steiler Weg zurück in die Stadt und man hatte einen wunderschönen Ausblick über Prag. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen zu lassen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Anblick der langsam tiefer gehenden Frühlingssonne, die das Wasser der Moldau zum Funkeln brachte fast genossen. In der Vergangenheit hatte er selten einen Blick für so etwas Profanes gehabt. Doch ein Jahr Flucht und Exil hatten Spuren hinterlassen und seine Perspektive auf das Leben geändert. Manchmal sehnte er sich nach den Momenten zurück, an denen er gelangweilt auf dem heimischen Sofa gelegen und Löcher in die Wände geschossen hatte.

Sherlock Holmes war müde. Er fühlte sich körperlich erschöpft und alleine. Früher hatte ihm die Einsamkeit nichts ausgemacht. Selten spürte er das Bedürfnis nach sozialer oder menschlicher Nähe und Freundschaft. Im Grunde war er sich immer sicher gewesen, dies alles nicht zu brauchen. Aber das war vor John Watson. John, der nie vorschnell urteilte, der neugierig und offen war und in Sherlock von Anfang an mehr gesehen hatte als einen Sonderling - und das war mehr, als Sherlock je in sich sehen konnte. John, der auf den ersten Blick so unscheinbare Mann, war in den 18 Monaten, die sie sich kannten ein essentieller Teil von Sherlocks Leben und seiner Arbeit geworden. Jemand, der ihn erdete, ihn ruhiger machte, besser, menschlicher. John hatte ihn den Wert von Freundschaft gelehrt und Sherlock schämte sich nicht, zuzugeben, dass er seinen Freund schmerzlich vermisste.

Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr und ging wieder in das Innere der Burganlage. Mit mäßigen Schritten schlenderte er in Richtung eines der Souvenir-Läden, von denen es in dieser Stadt mehr zu geben schien als Museen. Eine ältere Frau in den Fünfzigern, leicht untersetzt und altmodisch gekleidet lächelte ihn an, gestikulierte in Richtung der Regale und murmelte einige Worte auf Tschechisch. Sherlock musterte die Dame kurz wusste aber sofort, dass sie nicht die Kontaktperson war, auf die er wartete. Er nahm eine Flasche Cola aus der Kühltruhe neben der Kasse und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln der Verkäuferin zu. Diese war sichtlich enttäuscht über die geringe Einnahme. Sie hatte wohl, auf einen besseren Verkaufsabschluss gehofft.

„Děkuji", bedankte sich Sherlock freundlich, als er sein Wechselgeld entgegennahm.

Die Aussprache klang hölzern und künstlich, wie die eines Touristen, der sich notdürftig einige Worte der ein heimischen Sprache angeeignet hatte. Sherlock hätte es selbstverständlich besser gekonnt, wollte aber seien Tarnung nicht gefährden.

Sherlock setzte sich auf eine nahegelegene Bank, von der er das Geschäft im Blick behalten konnte und öffnete die Flasche. Die kühle Temperatur und das Koffein des Getränks taten ihm gut. Viel Schlaf hatte er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht bekommen. Ein weiterer Umstand, der ihm heute deutlich mehr zu schaffen machte, als früher. Vor vier Wochen, in Tallinn, war Rakos ihm entkommen, weil er einen Moment unaufmerksam war und zu spät reagiert hatte. Móric Rakos war der letzte Name auf Sherlocks Liste. Er war der letzte Mann aus dem inneren Netzwerk Moriartys und der Scharfschütze, der auf John angesetzt war. An ihn heranzukommen hatte die meiste Zeit gekostet.

Den ersten Scharfschützen zu erwischen erweis sich als verhältnismäßig einfach. Sherlock hatte hierfür nicht mal Großbritannien verlassen müssen. Der bullige Mann mit den auffälligen Tätowie rungen war ihm am Tag seiner Verhaftung in der Baker Street aufgefallen, als er als Handwerker getarnt mit Mrs. Hudson die Reparatur des Flurlichts besprach. In Longtown nahe der schottischen Grenze hatte Sherlock ihn bereits 3 Wochen später aufgespürt. In einer herunterge kommen Pension konnte er ihn festsetzen und Mycrofts Männern übergeben. Nach diesem schnell Erfolg war Sherlock regelrecht euphorisch gewesen und überzeugt, die gesamte Mission in wenigen Wochen beenden zu können.

Diese Euphorie wich bald der Ernüchterung. Nur die drei Scharfschützen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen würde nicht reichen, dessen war sich Sherlock von Anfang an bewusst. Moriartys Netzwerk war jedoch größere als er erwartet hatte und erstreckte sich weit bis auf das europäische Festland. Mycroft besorgte ihm Papiere, mit denen Sherlock problemlos reisen konnte. Dennoch versuchte er Flughäfen wegen ihrer scharfen Sicherheitskontrollen zu vermeiden. Fast ein Jahr war er jetzt unterwegs, selten länger als ein paar Tage am selben Ort. Mycroft half aus dem Hintergrund so gut er konnte. Sherlock musste seinem Bruder zugestehen, dass er alles tat, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Ihm war es auch zuzuschreiben, dass der zweite Schütze gestellt werden konnte. Sherlock hatte vermutet, dass es sich bei Lestrades Attentäter um jemanden aus dem Yard handelte. Der Skandal in der Londoner Presse war riesig, als ans Licht kam, dass ein international gesuchter Krimineller mit falscher Identität bei New Scotland Yard als Büroangestellter arbeitete. Die Lorbeeren für die Enttarnung kamen Greg Lestrade zu Gute, der die entsprechenden Informationen von Mycroft zugespielt bekam, wobei er die Verwicklung des Mannes in Moriartys Netzwerk unerwähnt ließ.

Mycroft war mittlerweile Sherlocks einzige Kontaktperson aus seinem früheren Leben. Anfangs sprach er noch regelmäßig mit Molly, aber das Versteckspiel setzte ihr sehr zu und so ließ er sie schließlich in Ruhe, nachdem sie einmal während eines Telefonats mit Sherlock in Tränen ausge brochen war.

Bevor Sherlock England verließ hatte er in einer sentimentalen Geste, über die Mycroft zwar die Stirn runzelte sie aber unkommentiert ließ, heimlich Abschied von John und Mrs. Hudson genommen. Er beobachtete die beiden, als sie sein Grab besuchten. Sherlock war überrascht, wie weh es tat, diese beiden Menschen, die ihm so wichtig geworden waren, trauern zu sehen. Und als er wenige Meter entfernt, die Worte seines Freundes hörte und Zeuge seiner Tränen wurde, schwor er, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, damit John sein Wunder schnell erhielt. Dennoch hatte es ein Jahr gedauert.

Sherlock war erleichtert, dass John inzwischen sein Leben weiterlebte, aber im Grunde hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. John war ein Soldat. Er würde nicht zusammenbrechen, sondern Haltung annehmen und weiterkämpfen, so wie Sherlock es auf dem Friedhof beobachtet hatte. Johns Engagement bei der Obdachlosenhilfe machte Sherlock eigenartig stolz und er war froh, dass sich jemand um sein Netzwerk kümmerte. John hatte sogar recht bald wieder angefangen, mit Frauen auszugehen. Sein Erfolg war aber, wie bereits in der Vergangenheit, immer nur von kurzer Dauer. _Soviel zu Deiner Theorie, __ich__ würde alle Deine Freundinnen vergraulen_, hatte Sherlock grimmig gedacht und war einerseits ein bisschen schadenfroh andererseits aber auch traurig das John nun wieder allein war.

Ein rumpelndes Geräusch riss Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken und er fluchte innerlich über seine wiederholte Unaufmerksamkeit. Vor dem Souvenirgeschäft begann ein Mann gerade die Metallständer mit Postkarten über das Kopfsteinpflaster in das Geschäft zu rollen. Sherlock warf die leere Colaflasche in einen Abfalleimer und betrat erneut den Laden. Obwohl sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln begann bei der Aussicht, endlich an die benötigten Informationen zu gelangen, bemühte sich Sherlock um äußerliche Gelassenheit. Er musterte den Mann, der immer noch dabei war die Postkartenhalter wegzuräumen. Sherlock schätzte ihn auf Mitte 40, der dunkle Schnurrbart und buschige Augenbrauen ließen ihn jedoch älter wirken. Die Verkäuferin von vorhin war nirgends zu sehen. Der Mann verharrte schließlich in seiner Tätigkeit und wandte sich Sherlock zu, sah in aufmerksam von oben bis unten an und runzelte die Stirn. „Souvenir?"

„Ja", antwortet Sherlock knapp.

Der Mann nickte und deutete auf das Regal mit den Matroschka-Puppen vor ihm. Sherlock erkannte auf den ersten Blick an die 50 verschiedenen Designs. Es gab Matroschkas, die mit menschlichen Figuren bemalt waren, aber auch einige Tierdarstellungen. Die Farbpalette reichte von knallbunt, über harmonische Pastellfarben bis zu schlichten Grautönen. Die Figuren waren in den einzelnen Regalreihen perfekt nebeneinander aufgereiht, die aufgemalten Gesichter nach vorne auf die potentiellen Käufer gerichtet. In einer der untersten Reihen fiel Sherlock jedoch eine Puppe ins Auge, die nicht in das symmetrische Bild passte. Ihre Oberseite wies zwar nach vorne, wie bei den übrigen Figuren auch, die Unterseite war hingegen leicht nach rechts gedreht. Sherlock lächelte und nahm die Puppe aus dem Regal.

Wenige Minuten später in der Kabine einer öffentlichen Toilette entnahm Sherlock der innersten Matroschka-Puppe einen gefalteten Zettel. Er überflog kurz die Informationen, die darauf geschrieben waren und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein paar Tage noch, dann war es vorbei. Er nahm sein Telefon aus der Tasche und schrieb eine SMS an seinen Bruder.


	3. Pressenotiz

**Kapitel 3: Pressenotiz**

_London, New Scotland Yard – Donnerstag, 3:35pm_

John spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm stetig versteinerte, als er die Stufen zum Eingang von Scotland Yard herauf stieg. Das passierte immer, wenn er diese Gebäude betrat - als wollte ihn sein Körper vor dem Schmerz schützen, den die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Arbeit mit Sherlock auslöste. Als John im Fahrstuhl stand fühlte er nur noch eine große Leere in sich. Als Soldat im Krieg hatte er gelernt zu funktionieren und seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Anders wären viele Erlebnisse in Afghanistan kaum auszuhalten gewesen. Diese Konditionierung wirkte bis heute. Seine Therapeutin, die John kurz nach Sherlocks Tod, einige Male aufgesucht hatte, war der Meinung, er solle seine Gefühle herauslassen, um sie endlich zu verarbeiten. Aber John gestattete sich nur selten solche Momente.

John dachte häufiger über das letzte direkte Gespräch nach, dass er und Sherlock vor dem tödlichen Sprung geführt hatten - der falsche Anruf, der John darüber informierte, dass Mrs. Hudson angeschossen wurde und Sherlocks gleichgültige Reaktion. John hatte ihn als Maschine beschimpft. _Komisch_, dachte er, _jetzt werde ich langsam selber zu einer_.

Als John das Büro von Greg Lestrade betrat warf er automatisch einen Blick auf das Side-Board neben dem Schreibtisch. Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte sich dort ein beachtlicher Berg an Akten gestapelt, der im Laufe der letzten Monate sukzessive kleiner geworden war. Es waren die Akten aller Fälle, an denen Sherlock in den zwei Jahren vor seinem Tod mitgearbeitet hatte. Nach den Ereignissen in St. Barts wurde bei NSY eine interne Untersuchung angeordnet und die Fälle wurden noch einmal aufgerollt. Lestrade hatte es zu seinem persönlichen Kreuzzug erklärt, zu beweisen, dass Sherlock nie etwas mit den Verbrechen zu tun hatte, die er geholfen hatte, aufzuklären. John war in den letzten Monaten viele Male im Yard gewesen, um mit Greg die Fälle durchzugehen, an denen er selber beteiligt war, oder um offiziell als Zeuge vernommen zu werden. Die ersten Wochen waren die Hölle und die Erinnerungen sehr aufwühlend gewesen. John hatte so manche schlaflose Nacht davon getragen. Mit der Zeit wurde es leichter. Für John war es das letzte, was er für seinen toten Freund tun konnte und so tat er alles, um Greg dabei zu unterstützen, Sherlocks Unschuld zu beweisen. Es war ein wichtiger Schritt, alles zu verarbeiten und dieses Kapitel seines Lebens abzuschließen – das sagte zumindest Ella, Johns Therapeutin.

Ein Fall nach dem nächsten wurde überprüft und Sherlocks Beteiligung an der Straftat ausge schlossen. Bei einigen Ermittlungen tauchten plötzlich CCTV-Aufnahmen oder Protokolle von Inter netaktivitäten auf, die bestimmte Aspekte ins rechte Licht rückten und den tatsächlich für schuldig Befundenen weiter belasteten. John vermutete, dass Mycroft hier seinen Finger im Spiel hatte.

In den letzten drei Monaten gab es nur noch einen Fall, der übrig war: die entführten Kinder des britischen Botschafters. Der Fall, mit dem das Drama seinen Anfang nahm und der Sherlocks Ruf ruiniert hatte. Beide Kinder hatten übereinstimmend ausgesagt, von einem großen schlanken Mann mit lockigen schwarzen Haaren und grau-blauen Augen entführt worden zu sein. Bei der Vorlage verschiedener Fotos hatten sie Sherlock identifiziert. Und so blieb, trotz aller anderen überprüften Fälle dieser eine Fall als Beweis für Sherlocks Betrug zurück. Die Fall-Akte verharrte wie ein böses Mahnmal in Gregs Büro und schien John jedes Mal zu verhöhnen, wenn er einen Blick darauf warf. Heute aber wie die Akte verschwunden und Gregs Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass etwas Entscheidendes geschehen war. „John. Komm rein", sagte Greg Lestrade, als er John an der Tür zu seinem Büro bemerkte.

Wie bei jedem seiner Besuche musterte John den Detective Inspector aufmerksam. Sein Lächeln konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass das vergangene Jahr hart für ihn gewesen war. Kurz nach Sherlocks Tod wurde ein Disziplinarverfahren gegen Lestrade eingeleitet, das jedoch nach einigen Wochen wieder eingestellt wurde. Einer Suspendierung war er knapp entkommen aber sein Ansehen innerhalb von NSY hatte stark gelitten. Privat lief es nicht besser, Gregs Frau hatte sich endgültig von ihm getrennt und die Scheidung eingereicht. Danach hatte Lestrade alle Energie, die er aufbringen konnte in die Aufarbeitung der Fälle gesteckt. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, das Zeugnis vieler durchgearbeiteter Nächte, wurden ein ständiger Begleiter. Greg hatte fast 10 Kilo abgenommen und das Rauchen wieder angefangen. John machte sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen um die Gesundheit seines Freundes.

John hatte Sergeant Donovan nicht bemerkt, die gerade aufstand und ihm kurz zunickte als sie den Raum verließ. „John."

„Donovan."

Ihrer beider Tonfall war neutral und emotionslos. John sah Sally Donovan fest in die Augen, sie mied jedoch seinen Blick. Donovan hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Geschichte ein so tragisches Ende nehmen würde, als sie und Anderson auf Sherlocks Verhaftung drängten. Sally wusste, dass John und Sherlock Freunde waren und dass John diese Freundschaft viel bedeutete. Er tat ihr leid und gleichzeitig verstärkte das ihre schlechte Meinung über Sherlock nur weiter. Welcher normale Mensch brachte sich vor den Augen seines besten Freundes um? Doch der Selbstmord änderte nichts daran, dass Sally von Sherlocks Schuld überzeugt war. Je mehr Fälle neu aufgerollt und Sherlocks Unschuld daran erwiesen wurde, desto schlechter fühlte sie sich. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, Sherlock richtig einzuschätzen - ein Psychopaten, der irgendwann Amok läuft.

Sally schloss die Tür hinter sich und John wandte sich wieder Greg zu. Die letzte Fallakte lag vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. John schluckte. Ein fester Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen als er versuchte aus Gregs Mine herauszulesen, ob es sich um gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten handelte. „Was habt Ihr?", fragte John und die Anspannung war in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören.

„Du erinnerst Dich an die stillgelegte Fabrik in Addelstone, in der die Kinder gefunden wurden?"

John nickte.

„Die Fabrik soll in ein paar Wochen abgerissen werden", fuhr Lestrade fort. „Die beauftragte Baufirma ist seit Wochen dabei, den Abriss vorzubereiten. Anfang der Woche haben sie in einem Nebengebäude etwas gefunden. Eine Maske."

„Maske? Was für eine Maske?"

„Eine Silikonmaske fürs Gesicht und eine Perücke", Lestrade öffnete die Fallakte und gab John einige Fotos. „Sehr gut gemacht. Qualität wie sie beim Film oder Theater üblich ist."

John sah sich die Fotos nacheinander an. Auf den ersten war nicht viel mehr zu erkennen, als ein hautfarbener Fetzen aus dünnem Silikon. Bei den Fotos von der Perücke aus schwarzem lockigem Haar runzelte John die Stirn. Das letzte Foto zeigte Maske und Perücke auf dem Kopf einer Schaufenster-Puppe. John stockte der Atem. Die Silikon-Maske war eindeutig Sherlocks Gesichts zügen nachempfunden worden - insbesondere die Form seiner Nase und die hohen Wangenknochen.

„Der Entführer der Kinder hat das getragen", sagte John. Es war keine Frage. Die Kinder waren verängstig und kannten Sherlock nicht. Zusammen mit farbigen Kontaktlinsen und der passenden Kleidung dürfte die Maskerade gereicht haben, um die Kinder so zu täuschen, dass sie später Sherlock als Täter identifizierten. „Wieso wurde das nicht früher entdeckt? Die Fabrik wurde doch untersucht, nachdem wir die Kinder gefunden hatten."

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. Man hatte ihn damals von den weiteren Ermittlungen in dem Entführungsfall ausgeschlossen, daher konnte er nicht sagen, wie gründlich der Tatort tatsächlich untersucht worden war.

„Habt Ihr DNA-Spuren gefunden?"

„Ja, sowohl an der Maske als auch an der Perücke und sie sind nicht von Sherlock", antwortet Greg mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet John, dass die Sache einen Haken hatte.

„Aber?"

„Die DNA gehört zu einem Sebastian Moran", fuhr er fort und reichte John ein weiteres Foto. „Colonel Sebastian Moran. Einsätze in diversen Krisenregionen, Irak, Afghanistan. Kanntest Du ihn?"

John betrachtete aufmerksam das Foto. Der Man mochte Mitte dreißig bis vierzig sein. Er hatte eine schlanke Statur und ein kantiges Gesicht mit strengem Blick. John runzelte die Stirn schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, als ihm nichts an diesem Mann vertraut vorkam. „Nein, bin ihm nie begegnet. Habt ihr ihn bereits befragt?"

„Da gibt es ein Problem", antwortete Greg, „Moran ist tot."

_Verdammt_, fluchte John innerlich. Das würde es etwas erschweren, seine Rolle in der Entführung der Kinder aufzuklären. „Reichen die DNA-Spuren als Beweis, dass Moran an der Entführung beteiligt war? Auch ohne seine Aussage?"

„Theoretisch schon."

„Aber? Greg! Lass' Dir nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!"

Lastrade seufzte. „Sebastian Moran ist bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen - vor 3 Jahren."

John sah ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. „Sebastian Moran ist seit 3 Jahren tot?", fragt er verblüfft.

Greg nickte. „Die DNA-Spuren sind aber definitiv erst ein gutes Jahr alt."

John war einen Moment lang sprachlos. _An diesem Rätsel hätte Sherlock seine Freude gehabt_, dachte er bitter. „Und was geschieht jetzt?"

„Moran wurde hier in London beigesetzt. Wir haben einen Gerichtsbeschluss für die Exhumierung des Leichnams. In ein paar Tagen wissen wir hoffentlich, wer tatsächlich in dem Grab liegt, denn Sebastian Moran scheint es nicht zu sein. Dennoch", und bei den nächsten Worten lächelte Lastrade, „die DNA-Spuren sowie die von Dir in der Vergangenheit getätigte Aussage, dass sich Sherlock zum Zeitpunkt der Entführung der Kinder in der Baker Street aufgehalten hat, reichen aus. Sherlock ist von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen."

Bei dem letzten Worten wurden John die Knie weich und er musste sich setzen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Sherlocks Name war bereinigt. Es war bewiesen, dass ihr Freund kein Betrüger war. John atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihn zu übermannen drohten. „Werdet Ihr eine Pressekonferenz abhalten?", fragte er gepresst. „Ich bin bereit, teilzunehmen."

Das Lächeln aus Lestrades Gesicht verschwand und tiefe Furchen zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab. „Scotland Yard wird eine Pressenotiz herausgeben, mit einer kurzen Beschreibung der Ermittlungs ergebnisse." antwortete er wiederwillig.

„Eine Presse_notiz_!?", John war fassungslos. Ein Jahr Ermittlungsarbeit, duzende neuer Beweise und die Nachricht von Sherlocks Unschuld war nur eine Pressenotiz wert?

„Ich hatte bereits einen Termin für die Pressekonferenz anberaumt", meinte Lestrade und die Frustration stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Der Chief Superintendent hat interveniert."

John stöhnte. Der Chief Superintendent, natürlich. John erinnerte sich noch gut an den untersetzen Mann mit der schmierigen Frisur und der altmodischen Brille. Das dieser Mann einmal irgendwann in seinem Leben selber Polizist gewesen sein sollte, war kaum vorstellbar. Es hatte John unglaublich wütend gemacht, als der Mann uneingeladen ihre Wohnung betrat und herablassend über Sherlock sprach, ihn „durchgeknallt" nannte. Nicht einen Augenblick lang hatte er es bereut, ihm eine blutige Nase verpasst zu haben. Es war vermutlich Mycroft zu verdanken, dass John wegen dieser Tätlichkeit nie belangt wurde. Nun schien der Chief Superintendent seine Vergeltung dafür zu üben.

Lestrade schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu haben als er John mit einem gequälten Lächeln ansah. „Ich versuche es weiter. Leider stehe ich auf seiner Beliebtheitsskala auch nicht besonders weit oben."

„Schon gut, Greg. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dir neuen Ärger einhandelst", Johns Stimme klang resignierend, aber in ihm brodelte es. Es war nicht fair. Sherlock hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Er war mehr wert als eine Pressenotiz.

„Bleibt es bei nächster Woche?", fragte Greg, nachdem John aufgestanden war.

Dieser nickte und lächelte. „Unbedingt. Du bist schließlich dran."


	4. Schulden begleichen, Teil I

**Kapitel 4: Schulden begleichen, Teil I**

_Europäischer Luftraum – Samstag, 10:40pm_

Mycroft Holmes klappte den Aktendeckel zu und legte die Unterlagen zur Seite. Er schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Es war spät und das Lesen der vielen Akten hatte ihm Kopf schmerzen bereitet. Es wurde Zeit, dass er mal wieder eine Nacht vernünftig schlief. Er war zwar ein Holmes, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem kleinen Bruder benötigte sein Körper ein normales Maß an Ruhezeiten.

Anthea hatte einige Male versucht, ihn von einem handlichen Tablet zu überzeugen, um seine Akten zukünftig nur noch elektronisch durchgehen zu können. Aber Mycroft war überzeugt, dass das stundenlange Starren auf ein beleuchtetes Display seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Außerdem bevorzugte er Papier. Er hatte nichts gegen Technik – ganz im Gegenteil, um seine Interessen durchzusetzen bediente er sich ihrer nur zu gerne. Genau deswegen wusste Mycroft aber auch um die Schwächen moderner Kommunikationsmethoden. Digitale Informationen konnten viel zu leicht vervielfältigt, manipuliert, weitergegeben oder gestohlen werden, wie der Fall der Bruce-Partington-Pläne vor einiger Zeit deutlich gezeigt hatte. Deswegen bewahrte Mycroft auf seinem Laptop und Telefon nur die allernotwendigsten Informationen auf und zog die Papierakten vor, von denen es in der Regel nur einige wenigen Exemplare gab - jedes individuell mit Wasserzeichen und Signatur markiert.

„Mr. Holmes?"

Er blickte auf und nickte der Flugbegleiterin freundlich zu.

„Der Landeanflug wird in etwa 20 Minuten beginnen. Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas zu trinken bringen?"

„Nein danke, Miss Adams."

Die junge Frau entfernte sich genauso leise wie sie gekommen war und schloss den schweren Vorhang, der die Passagierkabine vom Servicebereich des kleinen Privatflugzeugs trennte.

Mycroft blickte aus dem Fenster in die schwarze Nacht. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Scheibe und er stellte fest, dass er ebenso müde aussah, wie er sich fühlte. _Es wird Zeit, dass das Kapitel Moriarty endlich ein Ende hat_, dachte er.

Sherlocks Nachricht, dass er den letzten Scharfschützen erneut aufgespürt hatte, kam vor wenigen Tagen. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort lokalisiert und ermittelt, was Rakos vorhatte. Die Gelegenheit zum Zugriff stand unmittelbar bevor. Mycrofts persönliche Anwesenheit war eigentlich nicht von Nöten. Bereits in der Vergangenheit hatten seine Leute alles im Griff gehabt. Lediglich einmal im vergangen Jahr, als Sherlock in Spanien bei einer Schießerei verletzt wurde, hatte Mycroft persönlich eingegriffen und dafür gesorgt, dass sein Bruder die notwendige Hilfe bekam, ohne das seine Identität aufgedeckt wurde. Diesmal war er unterwegs, um seinen Bruder nach Hause zu holen.

Mycroft begann erneut damit, sich die Schläfen zu massieren als er an das vergangene Jahr und an die Ereignisse zurück dachte, die letztendlich zu Sherlocks Exil führten. Das Unheil hatte mit Moriartys Gefangennahme begonnen und mit Mycrofts Versuch, ihm ein Geheimnis zu entlocken, von dem er später erfuhr, dass es gar nicht existierte. Er hätte Moriarty niemals laufen lassen dürfen. Aber er war sich damals sicher gewesen, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte und er früher oder später sowohl an den Computer-Code gelangen und danach Moriarty endgültig dingfest machen würde. Er hatte den Mann unterschätzt, seine Skrupellosigkeit und vor allem seine Besessenheit gegenüber Sherlock. Er, Mycroft Holmes, hatte einen Fehler gemacht und – in dem Punkt waren sich die beiden Holmes-Brüder sehr ähnlich – Mycroft hasste es Fehler zu machen. Nur bestand der Fehler nicht bloß darin, Moriarty unterschätzt zu haben. Mycroft hatte zudem versucht, die Situation alleine unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ohne mit Sherlock darüber zu reden, was sich zwischen ihm und Moriarty abgespielt hatte. Moriarty war ihrer beider Fehler. Auch Sherlock hatte seinen Plan erst durchschaut, hatte erst begriffen, wie weit Moriarty bereit war zu gehen, als es fast zu spät war. Mycroft und Sherlock hatten beide geglaubt, alleine mit ihm fertig zu werden, weil ihr Stolz zu groß war, einander um Hilfe zu bitten. _Und bezahlen für unsere Arroganz mussten andere_, dachte Mycroft bitter.

Mycroft tat, was er tun konnte, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen Er entzog Moriartys Netz die finanziellen Grundlagen, fror Konten ein, ließ Mitwisser verhaften und verhören. Die Informationen, die er so im Hintergrund sammelte gab er zum einen an Sherlock weiter um den inneren Kreis von Moriartys Netzwerk zerstörte. Zum anderen versuchte Mycroft unauffällig die Untersuchungen von New Scotland Yard zu unterstützen, um den Ruf seines Bruders wieder herzustellen.

Zudem war da noch die persönliche und nicht minder schwere Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass es Sherlocks Freunden gut ging – so gut es möglich war. Johns Ablehnung gegenüber Mycroft hatte diese Aufgabe nicht gerade einfach gemacht. Die gute Mrs. Hudson war leichter bereit zu verzeihen, ebenso DI Lestrade, der für jeden Hinweis bei seinen Ermittlungen dankbar war. Aber John Watson war eine harte Nuss gewesen. Erst seit kurzem, sprachen er und Mycroft wieder miteinander. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern war stets angespannt, Wut und Enttäuschung saßen noch immer tief. Mycroft war sich nicht sicher, ob das jemals wieder anders werden würde. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung empfand er dabei etwas wie Bedauern.

Das letzte Jahr hatte viele Emotionen frei gesetzt, nicht nur bei jenen, die zurückgeblieben waren, sondern auch bei Mycroft und Sherlock selber. Mycroft hatte seinem Bruder einmal gesagt, Mitgefühl brächte keinen Vorteil. Aber er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten etwas gelernt. Ohne die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und um die er sich sorgte, war Sherlock nicht vollständig.


	5. Schulden begleichen, Teil II

**Kapitel 5: Schulden begleichen, Teil II**

_Irgendwo in London – Samstag, 11:05pm_

Colonel Sebastian Moran hielt ein Whiskey-Glas aus schwerem Bleikristall in der Hand und ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin gedankenverloren kreisen. Er blickte durch die Panorama-Scheibe seines Penthouse-Appartements über die Stadt. Die meisten Menschen empfanden den Anblick des nächtlichen Londons als beeindruckend. Moran hingegen war eher gelangweilt. Für ihn war die unberührte Natur des Nachts mit ihren Geräuschen und Gerüchen ein deutlich intensiveres Erlebnis, das er mit allen Sinnen erspüren konnte. Hier in der Großstadt füllte er sich eingesperrt, wie ein Zirkustier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Aber Moran hatte nicht vor, noch allzu lange in London zu bleiben – ein bis zwei Wochen, bis seine Aufgabe erfüllt war. Danach würde er Großbritannien für immer verlassen.

Das Netzwerk um ihn herum war in den letzten zwölf Monaten Stück für Stück zusammengebrochen. Moran ließ es geschehen. Er hatte für sich genug Geld zur Seite geschafft und die Männer, die heute für ihn arbeiteten standen in keiner Weise mit Moriarty in Verbindung. Moran kannte aus seiner Zeit in der Armee genug Männer, die er rekrutieren konnte. Ehemalige Soldaten, die in ihrem zivilen Leben nicht zurechtkamen - verlorene Seelen, die nach Adrenalin, einer Aufgabe und nach Führung lechzten. Moran hatte es geschafft, dem Fadenkreuz der Holmes-Brüder zu entgehen. Moriartys Netzwerk basierte auf Diskretion. Jeder kannte nur die Informationen und Namen, die für die Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe notwendig waren. Daher war es einfach, die wenigen Menschen, die seinen Namen und sein Gesicht kannten auszuschalten. Es waren sowieso nur eine Handvoll Vertraute – das war der Vorteil, wenn man ein toter Mann war.

James Moriarty hatte ihm einen Auftrag hinterlassen – er sollte, falls notwendig, seine Schulden eintreiben. Sebastian Moran hätte längst verschwinden und sich mit seinem Geld irgendwo niederlassen können. Aber er war es gewohnt Befehlen zu folgen und die Aufgaben zu erledigen, die man ihm übertrug.

Morans Handy klingelte – ein schlichter Ton, keine albernen Melodie, wie es bei James Moriarty stets der Fall war. Jim liebte das pompöse, den dramaturgisch inszenierten und choreografierten Auftritt. Ihm lag das nicht, Moran zog die Schlichtheit vor. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, bevor er abnahm. „Ja?"

Er hörte dem Anrufer kurz zu, fiel ihm aber nach dem zweiten Satz sofort ins Wort. „Nichts unternehmen. Lassen Sie ihn."

Der Anrufer schien mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet zu haben, sprach mit lautem aufgeregtem Tonfall weiter.

„ICH SAGTE NICHTS UNTERNEHMEN!", donnerte Moran. Der Anrufer verstummte. „Kommen Sie zurück und kümmern sich um Ziel Nr. 1 sobald ich das Zeichen gebe."

Moran wartete nicht auf eine Erwiderung seines Gesprächspartners sondern legte direkt auf. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Zeit Ihre Schulden zu begleichen, Mr. Holmes", murmelte er und lächelte.


	6. Trauriges Jubiläum

**Kapitel 6: Trauriges Jubiläum**

_London, Brompton Cemetery – Sonntag, 1:55pm_

John Watson war nie ein spiritueller Mensch gewesen. Sein Beruf als Arzt und die Zeit beim Militär hatten zu einer pragmatischen Lebenseinstellung geführt. _Nimm die Situation, wie sie ist und schau' was Du damit machst._ John war auch nie ein übermäßig religiöser Mensch gewesen. Obwohl er damals, als er in Afghanistan angeschossen wurde, Gott um sein Leben bat, blieb die Religion für ihn doch ein zu abstraktes Konzept, um im täglichen Leben zu etwas nütze zu sein. John hatte sich aus diesen Gründen nie viel aus Friedhöfen gemacht. Er brauchte keinen Grabstein und ein Feld mit verwelkten Blumen, um eines Menschen zu gedenken. Sherlocks Grab hatte er im Laufe des vergangen Jahres nur einmal besucht, zusammen mit Mrs. Hudson, einige Wochen nach Sherlocks Beisetzung. Die Bestattung selber fand ohne Zeremonie und Publikum statt. Mycroft hatte es so entschieden, um einen Presseauflauf zu vermeiden und den Trauergästen die Fragen der Journalisten zu ersparen.

Heute, an seinem ersten Todestag, stand John zum zweiten Mal am Grab seines Freundes vor dem schlichten Stein aus schwarzem Marmor. „Ich habe Dir Blumen mitgebracht. Die Leute werden reden", murmelte John, als er den kleinen Strauß Tulpen vor dem Grabstein ablegte. Irgendwie kam er sich mit den Blumen tatsächlich etwas albern vor.

John sah sich um. Als er den Friedhof betreten hatte, waren ihm viele andere Besucher begegnet. Heute war Sonntag, der Tag war sonnig und mild. Aber Sherlocks Grab lag in einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Friedhofs, in dem sich vorwiegend ältere Gräber befanden. John sah keine anderen Besucher in nächster Nähe und war dankbar dafür. Er vermutete, dass Mycroft absichtlich eine so abge schiedene Grabstelle gewählt hatte, um Schaulustige und Reporter abzuhalten. Mrs. Hudson war zumindest bei ihren regelmäßigen Besuchen nie belästigt worden.

Der Medienrummel ebbte nach Sherlocks Tod recht schnell ab. Irgendwann kam ein interessanteres Thema, dem sich die Pressemeute zuwenden konnte. John hatte seit Monaten keine Wort mehr über Sherlock in der Zeitung gelesen, selbst heute, an seinem Todestag nicht. London schien Sherlock Holmes vergessen zu haben, wären da nicht die regelmäßigen Kommentare auf Johns Blog von Menschen, die ihr Vertrauen in den Detektiv ausdrückten. Viele von ihnen nur mit dem simplen Satz „Ich glaube an Sherlock Holmes." – allein heute waren es bereits mehr als 100 Kommentare. John hatte bis auf einen kurz Nachruf und der Schilderung der Ereignisse aus seiner Sicht, seit Sherlocks Tod nichts mehr auf seinem Blog veröffentlicht. Umso mehr wunderte und berührte es ihn gleichermaßen, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit sein Webseite nach fast einem Jahr Inaktivität noch hatte.

John stand vor dem Grab, betrachtete die goldene Inschrift und stellte fest, dass ihm die Situation noch immer unwirklich vorkam. Noch immer war es für ihn schwer vorstellbar, dass sein Freund Sherlock tot in diesem Grab lag. Die Ereignisse, die sich vor genau einem Jahr zugetragen hatten, tanzten vor seinen Augen. Sein erstes Gespräch mit Mycroft, die Entführung der Kinder, die schnelle Lösung des Falls, das schreiende Mädchen, die Verhaftung, Kitty Rileys Appartement, die Begegnung mit Moriarty, sein zweites Zusammentreffen mit Mycroft, St. Barts, Mrs. Hudson und schließlich Sherlocks Fall. John schwirrte der Kopf. Unzählige Male schon hatte er über die Ereignisse nachge grübelt und sich immer und immer wieder die gleichen Fragen stellte.

_Warum ist Sherlock gesprungen? Was ist in St. Barts passiert, nachdem ich fort bin? Warum hat Sherlock behauptet, er wäre ein Schwindler? War er von mir enttäuscht? Hat er mir nicht mehr vertraut? Hatte er den minimalen Zweifel gesehen, den mich in Kitty Reilys Appartment bei der Durchsicht der Unterlagen überkam. Es war nur für den Bruchteil eines Moments! Warum habe ich Sherlock nicht gesagt, dass ich ihm vertraute? Hätte ich es verhindern können? Warum ist Sherlock gesprungen? Warum ist er gesprungen? Warum?_

In den ersten Monaten nach Sherlocks Tod fiel es John schwer, sich überhaupt auf etwas anderes zu fokussieren. Er steckte irgendwann in einem Gedankenkarussell fest, das sich immer schneller und schneller drehte, angetrieben von Wut und tiefen Schuldgefühlen. Seltsamerweise war es ausge rechnet Mycroft, der John schließlich aus diesem ungesunden Denkmuster heraus half.

„_Wir wissen beide, dass die Anschuldigungen gegen Sherlock falsch sind. John, sie haben meinen Bruder besser gekannt, als sonst irgendjemand", hatte er gesagt, „sicherlich sogar besser, als ich ihn kannte. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sherlock Selbstmord begangen hätte, nur der Gerüchte wegen?"_

Nein, das glaubte John tatsächlich nicht. Und dieser Gedanke half schließlich. Die Fragen blieben, aber langsam begann John zu akzeptieren, dass er keine Antworten bekommen würde und dass er lernen musste, mit der Ungewissheit zu leben. In dem einen Punkt hatte Mycroft Recht. Welche Gründe auch immer zu dieser Handlung führten, Sherlock war nicht gesprungen, weil er seinen Ruf verloren hatte. Und er war nicht gesprungen, weil John ihm kein guter Freund gewesen war.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Antwort auf das alles, könnte es verstehen. Das würde es vielleicht leichter machen", sagte John, wohl wissend, dass sein toter Freund ihn nicht hören konnte. Trotzdem musste er diese Worte aussprechen.

„Ich habe alles getan, was ich für Dich noch tun konnte. Jetzt muss ich mich um mich kümmern und mein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen."

John legte seine Hand auf den Grabstein, so wie er es bei seinem ersten Besuch getan hatte. „Du wirst immer mein Freund bleiben, Sherlock. Ich werde Dich nie vergessen."

John schloß kurz die Augen, kämpften gegen die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten. Er atmete tief durch und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Grab seines Freundes, dann drehte er sich um ging davon.


	7. Nach Hause

**Kapitel 7: Nach Hause**

_Prag, Altstadt – Dienstag, 11:05pm_

Wenn Sherlock etwas in den vergangen Monaten gelernt hatte, dann war es, geduldig zu sein. Früher war Geduld keine seiner Tugenden. Vielmehr hasste er jegliche Art von Zeitverschwendung. Aber während seiner Mission, Moriartys Netz zu zerschlagen und die Attentäter seiner Freunde auszu schalten, war Geduld lebensnotwendig geworden. Wie sehr, hatte er in Barcelona erlebt, als ihn eine übereilte Reaktion fast das Leben gekostet hatte.

Sherlock befand sich in einer schmalen Gasse am Rande der Prager Altstadt. In diese Gegend verirrte sich selten ein Tourist. Es gab hier wieder Hotels noch Kneipen, nur heruntergekommene Wohn häuser, von denen viele nur noch teilweise bewohnt waren. Seit Sherlock hier stand hatte er, bis auf Móric Rakos, weder einen Menschen gesehen noch gehört. Die Nacht war sternenklar und es war kühl geworden. Langsam begann ihn zu frösteln, aber Sherlock schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Er beobachtet das Haus gegenüber, in das der Attentäter vor gut zwei Stunden verschwunden war. In keinem der Fenster, die zu dieser Seite der Gasse zeigten, brannte Licht. Die Wohnung in der sich Rakos mit seiner Kontaktperson traf lag demnach auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Sherlock wusste, dass es weder einen Hinterausgang noch eine Feuerleiter gab. Rakos musste durch die Vordertür wieder hinaus, die Sherlock mit seinem Blick fixierte.

Seit fast 2 ½ Stunden stand er nun hier, verborgen im Schatten eines unbeleuchteten Hauseingangs und hatte sich kaum bewegt. Er trug nach wie vor legere Kleidung - Jeans und Pullover - hatte aber die Funktionsjacke gegen seinen geliebten Belstaff Mantel getauscht. Die Hände hatte er tief in die Taschen seines Mantels vergraben, mit der rechten hielt er sein Telefon umklammert.

An einem der dunklen Fenster, hinter dem Sherlock den Flur des Wohnhauses vermutete, nahm er plötzlich eine Silhouette war. Wenig später hörte er, wie jemand leise die Haustür öffnete. Beinahe bewegungslos, ohne das Gerät aus der Tasche zu nehmen, schickte Sherlock eine Nachricht von seinem Telefon, bevor er sein Versteck verließ und in die Gasse trat.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann wir einander begegnen werden, Mr. Holmes", sagte Rakos. Er wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht. Dann zog eine Pistole aus seiner Jacke und richtete sie auf den Mann vor sich.

Sherlock hob kurz eine Augenbraue, behielt aber ansonsten einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei. „Waffe runter!" sagte er scharf.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er, als der rote Laserpunkt eines Scharfschützen gewehrs auf Rakos Brust erschien.

„Welch Ironie", sagte der Mann, als er bemerkte, dass er ins Visier genommen war, „vor einer Weile war die Situation einmal umgekehrt. Da habe ich einen solchen Punkt auf ihre Brust gerichtet… ."

_Das Schwimmbad._ Sherlocks Miene ließ nur vage erkennen, dass er wusste, wovon Rakos sprach.

Dieser fuhr ungerührt fort „…und vor einem Jahr auf die ihres Freundes Dr. Watson."

Bei der Erwähnung von Johns Namen verhärtete sich Sherlocks Miene. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und seine Augen verengten sich. „Waffe runter", zischt er.

Einige lange Sekunden passierte nichts. Keiner der beiden Männer rührte sich. Schließlich zuckte Rakos mit den Schultern. „Heute habe ich wohl verloren."

Er senkte den Arm und warf die Waffe auf den Boden vor sich. Der rote Punkt auf Rakos Brust erlosch. Sherlock machte einen Schritt nach vorne und hob die Waffe auf. Diesen kurzen Augenblick nutzte Rakos. Er wandte sich um und sprintete um die nächste Ecke. Sherlock war überrascht über diese fast lautlose und schnelle Reaktion. Ein bisschen bewunderte er sogar die Risikobereitschaft des Anderen - zu fliehen, trotz des Scharfschützen, der eben noch auf ihn fokussiert war.

Sherlock grinste und ging gemächlich in die Richtung, die Rakos genommen hatte. Er wusste, der Attentäter würde nicht weit kommen. Als Sherlock um die Hausecke bog, hatten zwei von Mycrofts Geheimdienstmitarbeitern den Mann auf den Boden gedrückt, ein Dritter hielt eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Sie legten dem sich wehrenden Mann Handschellen Rakos sah Sherlock wutentbrannt an, als dieser vor ihm ihn die Hocke ging. „Sie hatten Recht", sagte er und lächelte süffisant, „heute haben sie verloren."

Rakos stieß einige Flüche in seiner Landessprache aus. Aber Sherlock schenkte dem Mann keine Beachtung mehr.

Sie schleiften Rakos durch die Gasse, an deren Ende zwei dunkle Wagen warteten. Rakos und die drei Männer, die ihn bewachten stiegen in einen Mini-Van. Vor dem zweiten Wagen, einer Limousine, stand Mycroft und führte ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Einsatzleiter seiner Leute. Sherlock kannte den Mann unter dem Namen Aron Davies. Er war der Scharfschützen, der im Hintergrund die Operation beobachtet hatte.

„… alles wie geplant", berichtete dieser gerade als Sherlock dazukam.

„Gut", erwiderte Mycroft. „Sorgen sie dafür, dass der Mann den hiesigen Behörden übergeben wird. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, warten drei international Haftbefehle auf ihn."

„Vier", warf Sherlock ein, unterdrückter Ärger in der Stimme, „Estland."

„Ja, natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen", entgegnete Mycroft mit leicht spöttischem Unterton.

Davies beobachtete stumm den kurzen Schlagabtausch der beiden Brüder. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Zeuge eines Gesprächs dieser Art wurde. Er nickte Mycroft und Sherlock kurz zu und stieg in den Mini-Van, der daraufhin davon fuhr.

Mycroft richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sherlock und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als dieser den Kragen seines Mantels nach oben klappte und sich umwandte. „Wo willst Du hin?" fragte Mycroft, sichtlich genervt darüber, dass sein Bruder - zum wiederholten Male - einseitig ihr Gespräch für beendet erklärt hatte.

Sherlock blieb stehen, drehte sich halb zu Mycroft um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Nach Hause", antwortete er lächelnd.


	8. Freigesprochen

**Kapitel 8: Freigesprochen**

_London, Baker Street – Freitag, 05:37am_

_Die Welt um ihn herum war diffus. Es herrschte eine Art dichter Nebel, der ihn kaum einen Meter weiter sehen ließ. Es war weder kalt noch warm. Er war inmitten eines großen Nichts. Dann hörte er Geräusche, die Geräusche einer Großstadt, Straßenlärm und Menschen die miteinander sprachen. Wenn er die Augen schloss, war es, als stünde er mitten auf dem Piccadilly Circus unter den Menschen. Aber er war ausgesperrt von ihnen._

„_John!", die Geräusche verblassten, als die Stimme, ein tiefer Bariton, erklang. Sherlock! Sein Freund._

„_John!", irgendetwas stimmte nicht, die Stimme klang angestrengt, heiser und verzerrt._

„_John, hilf mir", die Stimme war nur noch schwach zu hören. Es klang, als würde Sherlock seine letzten Kräfte aufwenden, um die Worte zu sprechen._

_Ihm fehlte jegliche Orientierung. Er drehte sich hektisch um die eigene Achse, versuchte, ange strengt, irgendetwas zu erkennen und zu horchen aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam. Er musste zu ihm, zu seinem Freund. Sherlock brauchte ihn. Er rannte los, zuerst in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere._

„_John."_

_Plötzlich konnte er etwas erkennen, einige Meter vor sich, eine Gestalt, die am Boden lag. Ein Mensch, eingehüllt in einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Er begann zu rennen. Aber er kam nicht vorwärts, die Entfernung zu der Gestalt am Boden blieb unverändert._

„_Sherlock!"_

_Sherlock drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Grün-graue Augen sahen ihn an. Schmerz, Angst, Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder und er streckte flehentlich einen Arm nach ihm aus. _

„_John, hilf mir!", es war nur noch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern._

John wachte auf und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Das T-Shirt klebt an seinem verschwitzten Körper und er zitterte leicht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs feuchte Haar und holte einige Male tief Luft, um Atmung und Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Bilder des Alptraums tanzten noch vor seinen Augen, aber John war sich relativ sicher, dass er dieses Mal nicht geschrien hatte. In den ersten Monaten nach Sherlocks Tod waren die Alpträume häufig vorgekommen. An den Tagen unmittelbar nach den Ereignissen in St. Barts hatte er sogar auf Schlaftabletten zurückgreifen müssen, um nachts überhaupt zur Ruhe zu kommen. Mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Die Träume kamen nur noch gelegentlich und auch ihr Inhalt veränderte sich. Anstatt der tatsächlichen Erinne rung von Sherlocks zerschmettertem Körper auf dem Gehweg zeigten die Träume abstrakte Gescheh nissen, so wie heute. John war froh darüber. Zwar waren diese Träume nicht weniger intensiv, aber sie hinterließen bei weitem nicht den Schrecken, wie die realen Bilder. Heute war es das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er wieder von Sherlocks Tod geträumt hatte. Wundern tat es ihn nicht, schließlich hatten der Todestag und der Besuch am Grab seines Freundes einiges wieder aufgewühlt.

John wälzte sich eine Weile in seinem Bett von einer Seite zur anderen, fand aber keine Ruhe. Schließlich gab er den Versuch auf, noch einmal einzuschlafen. Er zog seinen Morgenmantel an und ging hinunter in die Wohnung. Nach wie vor bewohnte er das Schlafzimmer in der zweiten Etage. Mrs. Hudson hatte zwar vorgeschlagen, er möge in Sherlocks ehemaliges Zimmer umziehen, aber John hatte sich dazu nie durchringen können. Der Raum war daher weitestgehend unverändert geblieben. John hatte allerdings nach und nach einige von Sherlocks Sachen hineingestellt, die er im Wohnzimmer nicht ständig vor Augen haben wollte. Dazu gehörte die Violine. Die Erinnerungen an Sherlocks Silhouette vor dem Fenster während er mit eleganten und gefühlvollen Bewegungen seine Musik spielte schmerzten zu sehr. John hatte die Geige von einem Instrumentenbauer reinigen und stimmen lassen, damit sie in einem guten Zustand blieb. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dies für Sherlock tun zu müssen. Aber um sich haben, wollte er das Instrument nicht. Den Schädel hingegen hatte John auf dem Kaminsims belassen.

John brühte sich einen starken Kaffee auf und bereitete ein Frühstück zu. Er hatte noch fast drei Stunden Zeit, bis seine Schicht im Krankenhaus begann. Mit Sherlocks gestiegener Popularität hatte John kaum mehr Zeit gehabt, seinem Beruf als Arzt nach zu gehen. Die Vielzahl an privaten Aufträgen sowie die Fälle vom Yard kamen einer Vollzeitbeschäftigung gleich. Nach Sherlocks Tod stand John plötzlich auch beruflich vor dem Nichts. Mike Stamford hatte sich ein wenig umgehört und herausge funden, dass das Western Eye Hospital einen Arzt für die Notaufnahme suchte. Der Job erwies sich als Glücksgriff für John. Der Stress und die immer wieder neuen unbekannten Situationen mit denen er in der Notaufnahme konfrontiert wurde, waren genau das was er brauchte und womit er gut umgehen konnte. Es war zwar nur eine Teilzeitstelle, das Einkommen reichte für John aber aus, da er weiterhin nur die Hälfte der Miete für die Baker Street zahlen musste. Sehr zu Johns Missfallen, hatte Mycroft Mrs. Husdon angeboten, fortan Sherlocks Anteil an der Miete zu übernehmen. Und auch wenn Johns Wut gegenüber dem älteren Holmes in den ersten Monaten nach Sherlocks Tod unermesslich groß war, akzeptierte er zähneknirschend diese Vereinbarung. Mrs. Hudson war auf die Mieteinnahmen angewiesen und alleine hätte John die Wohnung nicht bezahlen können. Bislang hatte er jeden Gedanken über einen Weggang aus der Baker Street immer beiseitegeschoben. Einerseits, weil er Mrs. Hudson nicht alleine lassen wollte. Andererseits konnte und wollte John den vergangenen Teil seines Lebens mit Sherlock noch nicht loslassen.

John hatte gerade sein Frühstück beendet, als das Telefon klingelt. Er runzelte die Stirn, wunderte sich, wer ihn zu so einer frühen Uhrzeit anrief.

„John Watson?"  
_(…)_  
„Guten Morgen Major Carrington. Schön, dass Sie sich melden. Ich hatte mir Ihrem Anruf gerechnet", seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf, als er erkannte, mit wem er sprach.  
_(…)_  
„Nein, keine Problem. Sie haben mich nicht geweckt."  
_(…)_  
„Vielen Dank. Das freut mich zu hören. Ja, an meinem Entschluss hat sich nichts geändert", Johns Anspannung löste sich augenblicklich. Das war die Nachricht, auf die er seit ein paar Tagen gewartet hatte.  
_(…)_  
„Nein, keine Präferenzen. Ich gehe dorthin, wo ich gebraucht werde."  
_(…)  
_„Das klingt gut. Dann warte ich auf Ihre Mail und schicke den Vertrag dann umgehend zurück."  
_(…)_  
„Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen."

John atmete einmal tief durch, als er das Telefonat beendet hatte. Die Entscheidung war nun gefallen, er würde die Baker Street, London und sogar England verlassen. Im Grunde konnte es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt geben. Jetzt da Sherlocks Ruf wieder hergestellt war, gab es nicht mehr viel, das ihn hier hielt. Er hatte Rita letzte Woche bereits gesagt, dass er seine Arbeit in der Obdachlosenhilfe aufgeben würde. Heute konnte er nun auch endgültig seine Stelle im Krankenhaus kündigen. Dass ihn sein neuer Job zurück zur Armee führen würde, wenn auch als Zivilist, empfand John als eigenartig beruhigend. Der Kreis schließt sich.

„John?"

John lächelte als er seine Vermieterin die Treppe heraufkommen hörte. Mrs. Hudson verlassen zu müssen war das einzige, dass er wirklich bedauerte.

„John!", ihre Stimme klang leicht gehetzt. Ihre Schritte waren eiliger als sonst und auch eiliger als es ihrer Hüfte gut tat. Als sie die Wohnung betrat war sie leicht außer Atem und hatte kleine hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht.

„Mrs. Hudson, was ist passiert?", fragte John besorgt.

Doch die alte Dame sah weder verängstigt noch gestresst aus. Vielmehr strahlten Freude, Aufregung aber auch ein wenig Traurigkeit aus ihren Augen. „John. Sehen Sie!", Mrs. Hudson hatte mehrere Tageszeitungen in der Hand und reichte sie ihm.

Die erste Seite der verschiedenen Blätter zeigten alle Sherlocks Konterfei. Johns Blick fiel sofort auf die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen.

_FREIGESPROCHEN!_

_ER IST UNSCHULDIG!_

_DIE TRAGISCHE GESCHICHTE DES REICHENBACH-HELDEN._

John bereitete die oberste Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch aus und die beiden begannen zu lesen.

_Ein Jahr nach dem spektakulären Selbstmord des Privatdetektives Sherlock Holmes, dessen unglaubliche analytische Fähigkeiten nach seinem Freitod und der vermeintlichen Beteiligung an einem Fall von Kindesentführung in Zweifel gezogen wurden, hat der Fall eine überraschende Wendung genommen._

_„Alle Fälle der vergangenen Jahre wurden wieder aufgerollt. Sherlock Holmes war an keinem der Verbrechen beteiligt. Aber er hat als Berater entscheidende Arbeit bei deren Aufklärung geleistet", sagt Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade von NSY. „Dank seiner Hilfe sind Londons Straßen sicherer geworden."_

_Neueste Tatortfunde und gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchungen im Fall der entführten Kinder von Botschafter O'Leary haben eine Beteiligung des seinerzeit verdächtigten Sherlock Holmes zweifelsfrei wiederlegt._

_„NSY freut sich, dass der Gerechtigkeit nun doch noch Genüge getan wurde", äußerte sich auch Chief Superindentend William Coleman. „Wir bedauern den Verlust dieses großartigen Menschen zutiefst."_  
_[…]_

Nachdem John den Artikel beendet und auch die Schlagzeilen der anderen Zeitungen überflogen hatte, war er ganz benommen.

„Oh, John", Mrs. Hudson und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

_Ja,_ dachte John, als er Mrs. Hudson lächelnd in den Arm nahm,_ meine Arbeit hier ist getan._


	9. Warten

**Kapitel 9: Warten**

_London, Stafford Terrace_ _- Freitag, 6:10pm_

Sherlocks neu gefundene Geduld war erschöpft. Seit zwei Tagen war er wieder in London. Und seit zwei Tagen saß er in Mycrofts Wohnung fest. Sein Bruder bestand darauf, erst die aktuellen Pressberichte abzuwarten, bevor sie irgendetwas bezüglich seiner offiziellen Wiederauferstehung unternahmen.

Mycroft saß mit einem Glas Brandy und mehreren Zeitungen auf dem Schoss in einem Ledersessel seines Wohnzimmers und beobachtet, wie sein Bruder unruhig durch den Raum schritt – von der einen Seite des Zimmers zur nächsten und wieder zurück. _Wie ein Raubtier in seinem Käfig_, dachte Mycroft und fand den Vergleich eigentlich recht passend.

„Setz Dich hin, Du läufst noch Löcher in den Teppich."

„Hör' auf, mich wie einen 8-jährigen zu behandeln", schnappte Sherlock verärgert.

„Dann hör' Du auf, Dich wie einer zu benehmen."

Sherlock griff sich Mycrofts Zeitungen und ließ sich mit einem möglichst dramatischen Seufzen in den nächstgelegenen Sessel fallen. Mycroft rollte mit den Augen. Seine eigene Geduld war nach zwei Tagen und Nächten mit seinem Bruder unter einem Dach ebenfalls arg strapaziert.

Sherlock überflog die verschiedenen Zeitungsartikel. Er war sehr beeindruckt von Lestrades akribischer Arbeit. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie viel Zeit und Mühe Lestrade und John investiert hatten, um all diese Beweise zusammenzutragen, so dass sie von den Oberen im Yard akzeptiert wurden. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, was diese Erkenntnis mit ihm machte. Er war dankbar. Und er fühlte sich schuldig, konnte aber den Grund dafür nicht richtig greifen. „Was hat es mit den neuen Beweisen auf sich, die dort erwähnt werden?", fragte Sherlock und widmete einem Artikel stärkere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Davon wusste ich bislang auch nichts. Ich habe Anthea bereits darauf angesetzt. Ich erwarte morgen nähere Informationen."

Sherlock runzelte verärgert die Stirn. _Noch ein Tag untätiger Warterei._ Er warf die Zeitungen neben sich auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und sah sie finster an, als hätte der Papierstapel ihn persönlich beleidigt. Sherlocks Wunsch, endlich in sein normales Leben zurückzukehren war nun noch größer geworden. „Wir hätten meine Rückkehr hiermit ebenfalls gleich bekannt geben können", meinte er schließlich.

Mycroft sah Sherlock mit einem _ist-das-dein-Ernst_ Ausdruck an und antwortete „Ich denke, John, Mrs. Hudson und der Detective Inspector sollten von Deiner Wiederauferstehung nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren, meinst Du nicht?"

Natürlich wusste Sherlock das selber. Aber er war genervt, gelangweilt und deshalb überaus trotzig. „Darum hätten wir uns in den letzten zwei Tagen längst kümmern können."

„Sherlock, ich hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Meine normale Arbeit-", bei den Worten machte Sherlock ein Geräusch – eine Mischung aus spöttischem Schnauben und Lachen.

„Meine normale Arbeit", fuhr Mycroft streng fort, „bedurfte verstärkter Aufmerksamkeit. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um Sherlock Holmes. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe bereits einige Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„DU hast ein paar Vorkehrungen getroffen? Wie nett!", Sherlocks Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„SHERLOCK!", donnerte Mycroft. „Hör' auf die Diva zu spielen."

„Halt mich nicht für dumm, Mycroft", zischte Sherlock. Er war aus dem Sessel gesprungen und sah seinen Bruder finster an. „Du hast mich in Prag nicht aus Freundlichkeit oder plötzlich erwachter Geschwisterliebe abgeholt. Dir geht es nur darum, die Kontrolle zu haben, mich unter Kontrolle zu haben! Ich könnte ja irgendetwas Dummes anstellen! Was dachtest Du, dass ich tue? Mich auf den Trafalgar Square stellen und ‚Hallo, hier bin ich!' rufen?"

Mycroft ließ Sherlocks Ausbruch regungslos über sich ergehen. Er wartete einen Augenblick, in der Hoffnung, sein Bruder würde sich beruhigen. „Sherlock. Ich weiß, Du glaubst mir nie, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich ernsthaft um Dich sorge."

Sherlock schnaubte erneut bei diesen Worten. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus, Mycroft den Rücken zugewandt.

„Mein Handeln hat nicht immer nur mit Dir zu tun", fuhr Mycroft fort und seine Tonlage wurde wieder etwas schärfer. „Es sind viele Menschen in Deine kleine Scharade involviert worden. Und glaub mir, ich weiß um meinen Anteil, der zu den unglückseligen Ereignissen im vergangenen Jahr geführt hat. Daher sehe ich es auch als meine Pflicht an, mich um diese Menschen zu kümmern."

Es folgte ein Augenblick der Stille. Sherlock stand reglos am Fenster und starrte in die Dämmerung. In der Spiegelung der Scheibe konnte Mycroft widersprüchliche Gefühle in der Miene seines Bruders erkennen, während er gleichsam bemüht war, gleichgültig zu wirken. Sherlock war im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres tatsächlich emotionaler geworden.

„Ich glaube", sagte Mycroft, als er merkte, dass Sherlock nichts dazu sagen wollte, „dass war auch das, worum Du mich gebeten hattest."

Sherlock drehte sich abrupt um und sah Mycroft wütend an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, eilte er mit einigen wenigen schnellen Schritten an Mycroft vorbei, aus dem Raum heraus.

„Ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass andere leiden werden", sagte Mycroft leise, bevor die Tür laut knallend ins Schloss fiel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sherlock ihn gehört hatte.


	10. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

**Kapitel 10: Vergangenheit und Zukunft**

_London, Old Gordon's Inn, Freitag 8:58pm_

„Lass mich überlegen, dass Bizarrste, dass ich mit ihm erlebt habe?", John machte ein übertrieben nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Buckingham Palace. Sherlock komplett nackt, nur mit einem Bettlacken bekleidet", John kicherte bei der Erinnerung und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich", fuhr er fort, nachdem er einen Schluck Bier aus seinem Glas genommen hatte, „das schlägt jede Begegnung mit genmanipulierten Monsterhunden."

„Eingebildete genmanipulierte Monsterhunde", verbesserte Greg. Auch er musste grinsen.

„Aber ich weiß, was Du meinst. Das war diese Irene Adler Geschichte, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich an Sherlocks Zustand als wir Euch in Belgravia gefunden haben. Er war mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpt und litt unter einem Komplettverlust seiner Koordinationsfähigkeit und Muttersprache", Greg grinste breit bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Du hast die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt und ihn gefilmt", warf John mit einer Mischung aus Lachen und gespielter Empörung ein.

„Ja, und Du hast mich bei ihm verpetzt! Bei erster Gelegenheit hat er mir das Telefon aus der Tasche geklaut und das Video gelöscht."

John und Greg Lestrade hatten gerade mit ihrem zweiten Pint begonnen. Sie tranken auf die alten Zeiten, auf Sherlock und auf seine Unschuld. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie ihrem toten Freund heute endgültig die letzte Ehre erweisen.

Wohin man auch ging, Sherlock Holmes war an diesem Tag das beherrschende Thema in den Medien. Es gab kaum eine Londoner Tageszeitung, die nicht über die Unschuld des Detektivs be richtet hatte. John war überwältig und zunächst überrascht, dass das Thema nun doch groß und öffentlichkeitswirksam präsentiert wurde. Greg bestätigte dann auch Johns Verdacht, dass Mycroft für eine entsprechende Veröffentlichung gesorgt hatte (inklusive eines Interviews mit dem Chief Superintendent und dessen Lobpreisung auf Sherlocks Verdienste). Mycroft hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Sherlocks Freispruch nicht zur Randnotiz verkam.

John lachte herzlich, nachdem Lestrade eine weitere Anekdote aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangen heit erzählt hatte. Er stellte überrascht fest, wie gut das tat. Mit Greg war es leicht, über die Zeit mit Sherlock zu sprechen und trotzdem eine gewisse Heiterkeit beizubehalten. Beide Männer brauchten das. Abende wie dieser sowie die gemeinsam Arbeit hatten Greg und John dabei geholfen die Kluft zu überwinden, die sich nach Sherlocks Tod zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

„Das hier werde ich vermissen", sagte John. Hatte er heute Morgen zunächst nur an Mrs. Hudson gedacht, so wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass ihm auch sein Freund Greg fehlen würde.

„Es ist also fest?", fragte Greg Lestrade und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ja", antwortete John. „Ich habe die Zusage heute bekommen."

„Und wann geht es los?"

„Das ist noch nicht ganz sicher. In ein oder zwei Wochen, je nachdem an welchem Standort ich eingesetzt werde."

„Und das wird definitiv nicht in England sein?"

John nickte. „Deutschland, entweder Bielefeld oder Paderborn."

„Und wie lange?"

„Erst mal für zwei Jahre."

Lestrade seufzte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Freund die Stadt und sogar das Land verließ. Aber er wusste auch, dass John den Abstand brauchte. Jetzt, wo Sherlocks Unschuld bewiesen war, musste John mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens abschließen. Ein Ortswechsel war für einen Neuanfang das Beste. Greg wusste nur zu gut, dass er selber in ein großes Loch fallen würde, jetzt da die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren. Er hatte sogar schon über einen Versetzungsantrag nachgedacht. Aber dafür liebte Lestrade London zu sehr. Er hoffte, die Arbeit würde ihm im Lauf der Zeit Ablenkung genug bieten.

„Ich muss das tun, Greg."

„Ich weiß."

Greg hob sein Glas, als ob er John zuprosten wollte. „Deutschland also?", sagte er und grinste. „Na, zumindest gibt es gutes Bier dort."

„Komm mich besuchen, dann testen wir die verschiedenen Biersorten aus. Habe gehört, in Deutschland gibt mehr als tausend verschiedene Sorten."

„Alles klar, wann soll ich da sein?"

Die beiden Männer lachten laut und stießen mit ihren Gläsern an „Cheers!"

Das klirrende Geräusch eines zersprungen Glases und ärgerliche Rufe ließen die beiden Männer in ihrem weiteren Gespräch innehalten und in Richtung Eingang blicken. Ein großgewachsener Mann in ausgewaschener Jeans und Kapuzenpullover drängte sich rücksichtslos durch die Menschenmenge. Die ärgerlichen Rufe einiger Gäste („Pass doch auf Du Idiot!") schienen ihn nicht zu kümmern, als er den Laden verließ und die Tür des kleinen Pubs scheppernd zufiel. Der Wirt schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf und das Gemurmel der Menge nahm recht schnell wieder die normale Tonlage eines entspannten Abends ein.

Gerade wollte John auf den letzten Spieltag der Premier League zu sprechen kommen, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Habt Ihr noch etwas herausgefunden wegen Sebastian Moran? Hat die Exhumierung bereits stattgefunden?"

„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete Greg und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ erkennen, dass ihn das Ergebnis nicht weitergebracht hatte. „Morans Grab war leer."

* * *

Sherlock hatte die Tür des Pubs zugeknallt und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes. Er kochte vor Wut. Mycroft! Mit keiner Silbe hatte sein Bruder erwähnt, dass John London verlassen wollte und sogar schon einen feste Job-Zusage hatte - und dann auch noch im Ausland! Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Lestrade und John an den Tisch gekommen und hätte sich ihnen offenbart. Aber selbst Sherlock wusste, dass das Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund etwas behutsamer von statten gehen und am besten unter vier Augen stattfinden sollte. Eine öffentliche Wiederauferstehung eines todgeglaubten Detektives, dessen Unschuld gerade medienwirksam bewiesen wurde in einem überfüllten Pub gehörte definitiv in die Kategorie ‚nicht gut'. Aber Sherlock war nicht länger bereit, auch nur einen weiteren Tag zu verschwenden. Morgen würde er mit John reden, ob Mycroft wollte oder nicht.

* * *

Einige Meter entfernt, beobachtete Sebastian Moran mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Sherlock in ein Taxi stieg und davon fuhr. Er nahm sein Telefon in die Hand und wählte eine Nummer.

_(…)_  
„Ist alles vorbereitet?"  
_(…)_  
„Gut. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie morgen gefunden wird. Und vergessen Sie die Details nicht."  
_(…)_  
„Beobachten Sie Scotland. Ich möchte wissen, wenn Holmes oder Watson dort auftauchen."  
_(…)_  
„Nein, die Baker Street behalte ich persönlich im Auge", Moran legte auf und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem hämischen Grinsen.


	11. Anschuldigungen und Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 11: Anschuldigungen und Entscheidungen**

_London, Stafford Terrace_ _- Freitag, 10:09pm_

Mycroft zuckte leicht zusammen, als die schwere Haustür ins Schloss knallte und er schnelle und polternde Schritte auf den Dielen des Hausflurs hörte. Die Tür des Wohnzimmers wurde so stark aufgerissen, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte und die Angeln leicht knirschten. Er hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, als er bemerkte, dass Sherlock das Haus verlassen hatte. Sein Bruder war offensichtlich wütend. Und Mycroft hatte bereits eine vage Ahnung, weshalb. „Was soll das Mycroft? Wann hattest Du vor mir zu sagen, dass John London verlassen will?"

Mycroft seufzte. Er wusste, dass ihm dieses Gespräch früher oder später bevor stehen würde. Allerdings hatte er gehofft, Sherlock noch ein oder zwei Tage hin halten zu können. „Es ist jetzt also sicher?", antwortete er nur.

„Tu' nicht so als wüsstest du nicht Bescheid", fauchte Sherlock. Er war nicht bereit, noch eine Sekunde länger auf Mycrofts Spielchen einzugehen.

Mycroft zögerte, besann sich aber schließlich darauf, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Sherlock anzulügen. „Ich wollte John die Gelegenheit geben, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen", sagte er schlicht.

„Was soll das heißen?" Sherlock stand Mycroft, der sich zwischenzeitlich aus seinem Sessel erhoben hatte, gegenüber und blickte ihn wütend an. „Hast du ihm den neuen Job besorgt?"

„Ich habe lediglich einen Kontakt hergestellt. Alles Weitere hat John selber geregelt und unterlag auch seiner eigenen freien Entscheidung. Außerdem war bis es bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal sicher, wann Du wieder hier sein würdest." So sehr er sich bemühte, Mycroft gelang es nicht ganz, einen Anflug von Rechtfertigung in seiner Stimme zu vermeiden. Sherlock sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde er seinem Bruder diese Aussage glauben.

„Sherlock", Mycroft bemühte sich um einen ruhigen und, wie er glaubte, sanften Tonfall, „John hat im vergangenen Jahr alles getan, um deinen Namen zu bereinigen. Meinst du nicht, er sollte die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich auch einmal um sich selbst zu kümmern."

Sherlock schwieg einen Augenblick, drehte sich um und starrte, wie bereits einige Stunden zuvor, aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste, dass Mycroft nicht vollkommen unrecht hatte. Dennoch. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", fragte er schnippisch, „John reist nach Deutschland und erfährt dort in der Ferne, dass ich noch lebe? Das wird er bestimmt mit viel Ruhe und Verständnis aufnehmen."

Auch Mycroft schwieg. Als John sich um die Stelle als ziviler Armeearzt bemüht hatte, war tatsächlich nicht abzusehen, wie lange Sherlocks Mission noch andauern würde. Doch nun war alles so schnell gegangen. Sherlock konnte Rakos in Prag stellen und war jetzt wieder hier. Mycroft musste sich wiederwillig eingestehen, dass er überfordert war mit der Situation. Er hatte keine Idee, wie man den Freunden seines Bruders Sherlocks Rückkehr erklären sollte. Er wusste nur, dass dies möglichst schonend erfolgen sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand unnötig verletzt wird. Dafür waren ihm diese Menschen, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, selber zu wichtig geworden.

„Woher willst du wissen, wie John deine Rückkehr aufnimmt?", fragte Mycroft schließlich. Er war verärgert über Sherlocks unbekümmerte Haltung, aber in erster Linie über seine eigene fehlende Eloquenz. „Erwartest Du, dass er die Geschehnisse vorbehaltlos hinnimmt? Ich würde an Deiner Stelle nicht mit allzu viel Verständnis rechnen. John Watson ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch."

„John ist kein Idiot. Er wird es verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, KENNE ich John!", sagte Sherlock. Er wusste genau, wie sehr sein spöttischen Tonfall Mycroft provozieren würde.

„Im Gegensatz zu DIR, weiß ich, wie es den Menschen GEHT, die du zurück gelassen hast!", antwortete Mycroft wütend. Ihm taten die harschen Worte bereits in dem Moment leid, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er wurde unfair. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sein Bruder eine Wahl gehabt.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ging Mycroft einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, der ihm nach wie vor den Rücken zuwandte. Er hob den Arm, wollte Sherlock die Hand auf die Schulter legen, zog sie dann aber doch wieder zurück. Mycroft fühlte sich noch immer hilflos in emotionalen Situationen. Sherlock hatte nicht nur in der Zeit seines Exils sondern bereits vorher durch das Zusammenleben mit John und Mrs. Hudson ein deutliches Stück Menschlichkeit hinzugewonnen. Er hingegen war nach wie vor der Eismann.

Sherlock dreht sich um und funkelte seinen Bruder an. Die Intensität an Wut und Verachtung in Sherlocks Blick überraschte Mycroft und ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken, wenngleich er nach außen nicht zeigte, wie sehr ihn der emotionale Ausbruch seines Bruders bewegte.

„Ich werde morgen mit John reden, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", sagte Sherlock, leise mit leichtem Beben in der Stimme. Mycroft nickte. „Bring hin her oder in dein Büro oder in den Club. Sorg dafür, dass ich in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen kann!"


	12. Packen

**Kapitel 12: Packen**

_London, Baker Street_ _- Samstag, 10:19am_

John sah sich ein wenig ratlos im Wohnzimmer um, unschlüssig, wo er anfangen sollte. Vor zwei Stunden war ihm ein Stapel Umzugskartons geliefert worden, die er gestern bestellt hatte. Die Sachen, die sich in seinem Schlafzimmer befanden waren schnell zusammengepackt. John hatte sich nie viel aus Besitztümern gemacht. Sein früherer Lebensstil beim Militär hatte ihm auch kaum die Gelegenheit geboten, viel Zeug anzusammeln. Der Rest der Wohnung bildete allerdings eine größere Heraus forderung. John hatte Mrs. Hudson versprochen, die Wohnung soweit aus- und aufzuräumen, dass möglichst bald neue Mieter einziehen konnten. Sein Blick schweifte über die Bücherregale und den großen Tisch zwischen den Fenstern. Einige Dinge hier gehörten ihm, vieles waren aber Sherlocks Habseligkeiten. Der Mann hatte im Laufe der Jahre deutlich mehr gehortet und war selten dazu zu bewegen gewesen, etwas wegzuschmeißen. John hatte das im Grunde nie etwas ausgemacht. Zwar hielt er sein eigenes Zimmer stets sauber und ordentlich, doch hatte er sich schnell an das Chaos im Rest der Wohnung gewöhnt und fand es irgendwann sogar gemütlich. Er musste dringend mit Mycroft klären, was mit Sherlocks Sachen geschehen sollte. Bislang war dieser ihm immer ausgewichen, wenn John das Thema ansprach. Er war sich jedoch sicher, der ältere Holmes würde keine Einwände haben, wenn John einige von Sherlocks Dingen behielt. John überlegte grinsend, ob sich der Schädel vielleicht gut in seinem zukünftigen Behandlungszimmer machen würde. Entschlossen, heute ein gutes Stück voran zu kommen, faltet John einen Umzugskarton auseinander und wandte sich dem ersten Bücherregal zu.

Gegen halb eins betrat Mrs. Hudson mit ihrem üblichen „Whoo-hoo!" die Wohnung. Sie hatte zwei Teller in den Händen, auf denen etwas verführerisch gut duftete.

„Shepards Pie!", rief John erfreut, dem mittlerweile der Magen knurrte. „Sie schickt der Himmel, Mrs. Hudson!"

Während die beiden aßen erzählte John von seinem gestrigen Abend mit Greg Lestrade und richtete dessen Grüße aus. Mrs. Hudson nickte lächelnd und sah sich dann in der Wohnung um. „Sie verlieren keine Zeit", meinte sie traurig, als sie auf die halb gepackten Kartons blickte.

„Ich schiebe Dinge nicht gerne vor mir her. Außerdem kann es sein, dass ich nächste Woche schon fort muss. Bis dahin ist noch viel zu tun."

Sie nickte, ihr Blick wurde noch trauriger - erst Sherlock und nun auch John. Die beiden Männer waren ihr so ans Herz gewachsen - wie Söhne, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen in dieser Wohnung bald andere Mieter zu beherbergen. Aber sie verstand, dass John gehen wollte. Er und Sherlock hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden und John hatte den Tod seines Freundes bislang nicht wirklich verarbeiten können. Er würde immer ein Stück weit in diesem alten Leben festhängen, wenn er die Baker Street nicht hinter sich ließ.

John legt eine Hand auf die von Mrs. Hudson und streichelte sanft darüber. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt, Mrs. Hudson. Wir telefonieren. Ich ziehe nur nach Deutschland, nicht ans andere Ende der Welt. Und ich werde sie besuchen kommen, so oft es geht."

Mrs. Hudson hatte nach dem Essen angeboten beim Packen zu helfen, aber John lehnte ab. Er wollte der alten Damen die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt nicht zumuten. Er selber fühlte sich nach den wenigen Stunden am Vormittag bereits sehr ausgelaugt, nicht physisch sondern emotional. John hatte das Gefühl, dass Elan und Energie, die er vorhin noch aufbringen konnte mit einem Schlag verschwunden waren. Er sah sich in der halb leeren Wohnung um, und Erinnerungen an die 1 ½ Jahre, in denen er mit Sherlock hier gelebt hatte strömten auf ihn ein. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Wohnraum in Richtung Küche, um sich einen Tee zu kochen aber seine linke Hand zitterte so stark, dass er den Wasserkocher kaum ruhig unter den Wasserhahn halten konnte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Das Zittern seiner Hand war nach Sherlocks Tod zurückgekehrt. Nicht so stark und häufig wie früher, aber es war da. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff sich John seine Jacke. Er brauchte frische Luft, musste raus aus der Wohnung.

John war gerade um die erste Straßenecke gebogen, als er das schwarze Auto bemerkte, das soeben neben ihm hielt. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und überlegte einen Moment, ob er das Auto einfach ignorieren und in die Wohnung zurückkehren sollte. Er war heute wirklich nicht in Stimmung für eine Konfrontation mit Mycroft. Allerdings wollte er ja sowieso noch mit ihm über Sherlocks Nachlass sprechen. John seufzte und öffnete die hintere Tür des Wagens. „Hallo Anthea, schön Sie wiederzusehen."


	13. Schläge auf den ersten Blick

**Kapitel 13: Schläge auf den ersten Blick**

_London, Diogenes Club - Samstag, 2:25pm_

Mycroft saß in seinem üblichen Sessel, als John das Privat-Büro betrat. „Mycroft. Hätten wir nicht zur Abwechslung mal telefonieren können?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, die Angelegenheit, die ich mit ihnen besprechen möchte, erfordert ihre persönliche Anwesenheit sowie ein Treffen auf neutralem Terrain", Mycroft hatte die Zeitung, in der eben gelesen hatte zur Seite gelegt und war aufgestanden.

_Mycrofts Büro, neutrales Terrain? _John rollte mit den Augen. „Was wollen Sie? Ich habe noch eine Menge Dinge zu regeln."

Zu Johns großer Verwunderung zögerte Mycroft Holmes einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. Er wirkt, als würde ihm das ganze Gespräch nicht besonders behagen. „Sie haben sich also entschlossen, die Offerte anzunehmen?"

„Ja, Mycroft, das habe ich. Ich habe gestern die endgültige Zusage erhalten", etwas verkrampfte fügte John hinzu „Ich schulde ihnen noch Dank für ihre Unterstützung."

Mycroft winkte ab. Er seufzte und schien, die nächsten Worte nicht wirklich aussprechen zu wollen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es etwas gibt, was sie bewegen würde, hier zu bleiben."

„Nein und das wissen sie."

„John, vielleicht…"

Doch John ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen - er hatte genug von Mycrofts Geheimniskrämerei. „Hören Sie, Mycroft. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich und Greg in den letzten Monaten unterstützt haben, Sherlocks Ruf wieder herzustellen und dass Sie geholfen haben, seine Unschuld in die Presse zu bringen. Ich bin Ihnen auch dankbar wegen des neuen Jobs. Aber nun ist es genug!"

John hörte, wie sich hinter ihm eine Tür öffnete, wandte sich aber nicht um, um zu sehen, wer den Raum betreten hatte. „Tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Mycroft. Halten Sie sich aus meinem Leben ab sofort raus. Keine Einmischungen, keine SMS, Anrufe oder andere ungefragte Kontaktaufnahmen und vor allem kein Kidnapping."

Mycroft guckte tatsächlich ein wenig bekümmert und nickte. Dann blickte er an John vorbei und seine Mine veränderte sich augenblicklich, nahm einen tadelnden leicht entnervten Ausdruck an, den John von Mycroft eigentlich nur in Gegenwart seines Bruders kannte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten vereinbart, dass ich erst alleine mit ihm rede."

John wollte sich gerade zu der unbekannten Person umdrehen, als er eine Stimme hörte, eine vertraute Stimme - schmerzhaft vertraut. „Hallo John."

John blieb zunächst, wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, ehe er sich langsam umdrehte. Vor ihm stand sein tot geglaubter Freund Sherlock Holmes. „She... Sherl… Sherlock?"

John taumelte einen Schritt zurück und musste sich an der Rückenlehne eines Sessels festhalten, so weich waren ihm die Knie geworden. Ihm war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und einen Augenblick lang fürchte er, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Sherl… Sherlock", flüsterte er. Nur langsam nahm sein Verstand die Tatsache auf, dass sein Freund tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Sherlocks Haare waren ein wenig kürzer, aber ansonsten sah er genauso aus, wie John ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er trug einen tadellosen dunklen Anzug und denselben, leicht selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck wie früher.

„Ja John, ich bin es", sagte Sherlock und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Anblick John in eine Art Schockzustand versetzte. Das war irgendwie… störend.

John verstand es nicht. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte Sherlock hier vor ihm stehen. Er hatte ihn doch sterben sehen. Andererseits, wenn es jemandem möglich war, von den Toten zurückzukehren, dann sicherlich Sherlock Holmes. „Wwwwwas… wwwwie…?" Ihm lagen tausend Gedanken und Fragen auf der Zunge, aber mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

„Bitte John, hör auf zu stammeln. Das ist albern", antwortete Sherlock mit leicht genervten Unterton.

Diese unwirsche Bemerkung reichte, um John mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurückzuholen. Sherlock merkte sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Johns Haltung veränderte sich, seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart als er langsam auf Sherlock zutrat, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„John, es tut mir leid, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich…"

Weiter kam Sherlock nicht. John hatte mit seinem linken Arm ausgeholt und Sherlock ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er taumelte leicht, Lichtblitze zuckten vor seinen Augen und Sherlock spürte, wie ihm Blut aus der Nase lief.

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN, KEINE WAHL?"

„Moriarty, er hat…"

„DU HASST DICH VOR MEINEN AUGEN VON EINEM GEBÄUDE GESTÜRZT!"

„Aber es war notwendig, um…"

„ICH HABE DICH STERBEN GESEHEN!"

„Es ging um deine Sicherheit!"

Sherlock war unbewusst einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Er hatte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund, das ihm aus der Nase und über die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts lief.

Mycroft trat einige Schritte nach vorne zwischen die beiden Männer und sah John mit einem, wie er hoffte, mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „John, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Vielleicht sollten wir alle…"

„HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE, MYCROFT!", brüllte John nun auch den anderen Holmes an. Für einen Moment sagte keiner der Männer irgendetwas. Sherlock und Mycroft wollten die Situation nicht weiter eskalieren lassen und John war kaum in der Lage, zu begreifen, was er hier mit eigenen Augen sah. _Sherlock lebt. Seine Freund Sherlock Holmes lebt. Er lebt._

„Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst?", John sah Mycroft an und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er eine Antwort erwartete.

Mycroft nickte. John sah die Brüder fassungslos an. Ein kleiner, rationaler Teil von ihm wollte die Hintergründe verstehen, wollte erfahren, wie und warum Sherlock seinen Tod offensichtlich vorgetäuscht hatte. Aber im Moment überwiegten Schock, Wut und Enttäuschung. John hatte die Hände nach wie vor zu Fäusten geballt und sein Gesichtsausdruckt spiegelte seine emotionale Verfassung wieder. „Sie waren die ganz Zeit Teil dieses perversen Spiels? Haben mir die ganze Zeit de trauernde reuevollen Bruder vorgespielt?"

„John…", begann Mycroft, aber John ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Ich hatte es schon fast bereut, dass ich Sie damals geschlagen habe", zischte er und seine Stimmlage war mit einem Mal ruhig, gefährlich ruhig. „Jetzt wünsche ich mir ich hätte Ihnen ordentlich die verlogene Fresse poliert!"

„John, bitte, ich kann…", begann Sherlock und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Nein! Nein!", John streckte beide Arme, mit den Handflächen nach vorne in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich will nichts hören, ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht." Mit einmal sah John aus, als hätte sämtliche Energie seinen Körper verlassen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, wirkte wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden sind. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Weder Sherlock noch Mycroft versuchten ihn aufzuhalten.

Mycroft reichte seinem Bruder ein Taschentuch, dass dieser gegen seine blutende Nase presste. Zu Sherlocks Erstaunen war nichts als Mitgefühl in Mycrofts Blick. „Ich habe es Dir gesagt", meinte er. Es klang traurig.


	14. Viel zu jung

**Kapitel 14: Viel zu jung**

_London, Claremont Street - Samstag, 3:12pm_

Der Ort an dem die Leiche der jungen Frau gefunden wurde, war ein heruntergekommenes Wohn viertel in einem der sozialen Brennpunkte Londons. Detectiv Inspector Lestrade verließ seinen Wagen und ging auf den kleinen Hinterhof, den seine Leute bereits mit Absperrband vor unbefugtem Zutritt gesichert hatten. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde war ein anonymer Anruf bei der Polizei eingegangen, der besagte, dass die Leiche einer Frau hier zwischen Müllcontainern liegen würde. Anderson war gerade dabei, die Tote näher zu untersuchen während Sally Donovan Fotos machte.

"Mein Gott", sagte Lestrade als er das Opfer sah, "sie war ja fast noch ein Kind."

Das Mädchen mochte um die 16 sein. Sie hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe, ein oder zwei Nuancen dunklerer als die von Sergeant Donovan. Ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar war zu schmalen Rasterzöpfen geflochten, deren Ansätze aber bereits einige Zentimeter herausgewachsen waren.

Lestrade sah sich um. Der Hof war umgeben von 3- bis 4-stöckigen Wohnhäusern. An einigen Fenstern konnte er schemenhaft die Bewohner ausmachen, die neugierig die Szenerie beobachteten. „Irgendwelche Zeugen?", fragte er.

Donovan schnaubte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Selbst wenn jemand was beobachtet hat, wird er kaum mit uns sprechen." Der Polizei vertraute hier niemand.

Lestrade ging neben dem Mädchen in die Hocke und sah sich die Leiche gründlich an. Ihre Kleidung sah aus, als wäre sie bereits seit längerem nicht mehr gereinigt worden, an einigen Stellen war sie zerrissen. „Kein Ausweis oder irgendetwas, das auf ihre Identität hindeutet?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Anderson.

„Wahrscheinlich eins dieser Straßen-Kids", sagte Donovan.

Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Die Polizisten hatten im Laufe der Jahre unzählige Tatorte und Opfer gesehen, aber die Beteiligung von Kindern und Jugendlichen war immer etwas besonders Trauriges.

„Todesursache?"

„Vermutlich ist sie erwürgt worden", Anderson zeigte auf die frischen Würgemale am Hals des Mädchens. „Anhand der Verfärbungen schätze ich, dass die Tat bereits gestern Abend erfolgt ist. Genaueres muss die Autopsie zeigen."

„Diese Verletzungen sind älter", sagte Lestrade und deute auf eine Platzwunde an der Augenbraue und einige verblasste Blutergüsse an den Armen.

Anderson nickte. „Zwei Wochen, schätze ich."

Das Mädchen war die vierte tote obdachlose Person in den letzten vier Tagen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass alle Opfer auf der Straße lebten gab es keine offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen den Morden. Lestrade hatte aber seine Zweifel. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass die Fälle zusammen hingen, auch wenn die Todesursachen variierten.

„Die Wunde ist professionell behandelt worden", Lestrade zeigte erneut auf die genähte Platzwunde in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich werde John Watson kontaktieren. Vielleicht weiß er wer das Mädchen oder einer der anderen Toten ist. Obdachlos oder nicht, sie hatte sicher eine Familie und die sollte die Chance haben ihr Kind zu begraben."

Lestrade wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, als ihm ein weiteres Detail an der Leiche auffiel. „Was ist das?" In den Haaren des Mädchens hatten sich einige Blätter und Äste verfangen. Die Leiche lag hinter einer Reihe von Mülltonnen und auch in der näheren Umgebung gab es nicht viel Grün. „Von hier ist das nicht."

„Irgendwelche Pflanzen aus einem Park, vermutlich", meinte Donovan und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie maß diesem Detail keine große Bedeutung bei.

Lestrade runzelte die Stirn, irgendwas kam ihm daran seltsam vor. Die Art und Weise, wie die Blätter in dem Haar des Mädchens verflochten waren. Es sah fast so aus, als wären sie absichtlich dort platziert worden.

„Das Labor soll das untersuchen. Ich will wissen, um was für eine Art von Pflanze es sich handelt."

Lestrade richtete ich auf und blickte noch einmal mit traurigem Blick auf die Leiche des Mädchens. _Zu jung, _dachte er,_ viel zu jung._


	15. Timing

**Kapitel 15: Timing**

_London, Baker Street – Samstag, 4:37pm_

John konnte sich nur noch schemenhaft an den Nachhauseweg erinnern. Er war aus dem Diogenes Club regelrecht geflohen und dann einfach nur in irgendeine Richtung gelaufen. Seine Gedanken waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu verarbeiten, was er soeben erfahren hatte. _Sherlock lebt!_ Vielleicht sollte er Freude empfinden, war es doch das was er sich gewünscht hatte - das Wunder, um das er am Grab seines Freundes gebeten hatte. Im Moment war er aber zu keinem positiven Gefühl in der Lage. Er fühlte sich verraten. John hatte gelitten! Ein Jahr lang hatte er gelitten, hatte um seinen Freund getrauert, hatte ihn vermisst. Er hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, sich immer wieder gefragt, ob er das Unglück hätte verhindern können. Und nun erfuhr er, dass alles nur ein großer Bluff war. Die Erkenntnis, dass Sherlock ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte, dass er ihn einfach zurückgelassen hatte mit Trauer und Schmerz, quälte John am meisten. Es schien ihm, als wäre Sherlock die Freundschaft nie etwas wert gewesen. John hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben, seine Beweg gründe zu erklären, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob irgendeine Art von Erklärung reichen würde, seinem Freund zu vergeben.

Irgendwann blieb John stehen und begann langsam, seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war. Zu seinem Glück fuhr einige Minuten später ein freies Taxi die Straße entlang, dass ihn schließlich zurück in die Baker Street brachte.

Als er die Tür zur Wohnung aufschließen wollte, stellte John fest, dass sie bereits offen war. Fluchend stieß er die Tür auf. Sherlock saß auf dem Sofa und sprang sofort auf, als John den Wohnraum betrat, und ging auf ihn zu. „John! Wo warst Du so lange? Können wir jetzt bitte…"

„Willst Du, dass ich Dir die Nase endgültig breche?", fauchte John. Er kochte vor Wut. Er hätte ahnen können, dass Sherlock ihn nicht sofort in Ruhe lassen würde. „VERSCHWINDE!"

"John, hör Dir wenigstens an, was ich zu sagen habe."

„RAUS!", er drehte Sherlock den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung Küche.

„John! Bitte! Lass es mich Dir erklären."

John blieb stehen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen Sherlock zu ignorieren, zu groß waren Verwirrung, Wut und Enttäuschung. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage war, jedwede Art von Erklärung im Moment zu akzeptieren. Aber etwas in Sherlocks Stimme hatte ihn inne halten lassen. Seine Tonlage klang verzweifelt, fast flehentlich. Und Sherlock hatte ‚Bitte' gesagt - vorhin schon in Mycrofts Büro und nun erneut. John schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Die Erklärung ist hoffentlich verdammt gut", antwortete er, drehte sich aber zunächst nicht zu Sherlock um, als dieser begann zu erzählen.

Sherlock hatte sich gedanklich bereits eine gut formulierte Erklärung zurecht gelegt, die er John darlegen wollte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang es ihm jedoch nicht, diese so eloquent vorzutragen, wie beabsichtigt. Die Wut und Ablehnung seines Freundes verunsicherten ihn.

Sherlock erzählte, wie alles angefangen hatte, Mycrofts vergeblicher Versuch, Moriarty Informa tionen über den Computer-Code zu entlocken, Moriartys Plan ihn zu ruinieren und ihn mit der inszenierten Geschichte und dem erzwungenem Selbstmord als Betrüger darzustellen. Er berichtete John von den Ereignissen auf dem Dach, Moriartys Tod und den Scharfschützen, die auf ihn, Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade angesetzt waren und dass er das vergangene Jahr damit zugebracht hatte, diese Bedrohung auszuschalten.

Nachdem Sherlock seine Schilderung beendet hatte, herrschte lange Zeit Schweigen. John hatte sich inzwischen zu Sherlock umgedreht und die Arme vor seinen Körper verschränkt. Seine Gesichtszüge zeigten deutlich, dass er um Ruhe bemüht war. Er war hin und her gerissen. Sherlock war gesprungen, um ihn zu retten - ihn, Mrs. Hudson und Greg. Moriartys Plan war perfide, grausam und auf seine Art genial. Er entsprach genau dem Wahnsinn, den sie von dem Mann kannten.

„Wann wusstest Du von Moriartys Plan?", fragte John schließlich.

„So wirklich erst, nachdem wir in Kitty Reillys Appartement waren", antwortete Sherlock.

„Du bist von dort alleine fortgegangen. Warum?"

„Ich musste nachdenken, überlegen, wie ich Moriartys Plan aushebeln kann", obwohl er sich be mühte konnte Sherlock nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme trotzig klang.

„Und warum", Johns Stimme bebte nun wieder leicht vor Wut, „warum hast Du mich nicht eingeweiht? Warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, was Du vor hast? Warum…", er stockte und atmete einmal scharf ein bevor er weitersprach, „warum hast Du zugelassen, dass ich Dir beim Sterben zu sehen musste?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, es kommt nicht soweit", antwortete Sherlock. Seine Stimme war wieder ruhig geworden. „Mir war zwar klar, wie weit Moriarty bereit war zu gehen, dass er bereit war selber zu sterben, um mich mitzunehmen. Aber ich hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft, es ließe sich umgehen."

John sah Sherlock an und es wurde deutlich, dass ihm diese Erklärung nicht ausreichte. Sherlock seufzte. „Es musste einfach glaubwürdig aussehen, John. Du bist kein guter Schauspieler. Du musstest glauben, ich wäre tot, um Moriartys Leute zu überzeugen."

Eine neue Welle der Wut überkam John. Sherlock hatte seinen Plan gehabt. Er hatte Entscheidungen gefällt, die auch ihn betrafen und es war für ihn völlig selbstverständlich gewesen, ihn dabei außen vor zu lassen. „Ich habe um Dich getrauert, Sherlock!", fauchte er ihn an, die Hände erneut zu Fäusten geballt. „Das ganze verdammte letzte Jahr habe ich um Dich getrauert und mich gefragt, ob ich Deinen Tod hätte verhindern können!"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl!", erwiderte Sherlock, sein Tonfall verschärfte sich ebenfalls. „Moriartys Leute mussten glauben, dass ich tot bin, sonst wärt ihr nicht sicher gewesen!"

Wieder herrschte ein Augenblick Schweigen während beide Männer versuchten, sich zu beruhigen. Sherlock war mittlerweile sichtlich frustriert über Johns Sturheit, während dieser gegen den Drang kämpfte, seinem Gegenüber erneut eine reinzuhauen.

„Wie zum Teufel hast Du das überhaupt angestellt?", fragte John.

„Ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe."

„Mycroft", schnaubte John. Der ältere Holmes sollte ihm in nächster Zeit nur nicht zu nahe kommen!

„Ja. Und einige aus dem Obdachlosennetzwerk und…", Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Ihm war bewusst, dass John die nächste Information nicht gut aufnehmen würde, wollte aber auch nichts verschweigen. Jetzt reinen Tisch zu machen schien die klügste Wahl, „… und Molly."

„Molly?", John glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Molly Hooper hat Dir geholfen, Deinen Tod vorzutäuschen?"

Sherlock nickte. „Moriarty hatte sie als unwichtig erachtet. Sie konnte mir helfen ohne selbst in Gefahr zu geraten."

John war fassungslos. Sherlocks Erklärungsversuch kam gar nicht richtig bei ihm an. „Molly! Ausgerechnet Molly, die Du nie eines Blickes gewürdigt hast, die für Dich immer nur Mittel zum Zweck war? Sie hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst?", Johns Stimme klang plötzlich seltsam hohl. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Du am Leben bist. Sie durfte es wissen." Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„John, versuch doch zu verstehen…"

„Sherlock, weißt Du, dass ich wochenlang versucht habe, mit Molly zu reden weil ich sie trösten und ihr helfen wollte, mit Deinem Tod fertig zu werden? Sie hat sich von mir zurückgezogen", John schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt verstand er wieso. „Gott! Ich habe gedacht, sie ist wütend auf mich. Ich dachte, dass sie mir die Schuld an Deinem Tod gibt."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch absurd. Warum hätte sie das tun sollen?"

„Weil Menschen, normale Menschen, Gefühle haben und manchmal irrationale Dinge fühlen und denken, wenn jemand, den sie gern gehabt haben stirbt", brachte John gepresst hervor. „Aber so etwas kannst DU ja nicht nachvollziehen!"

„John! Ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, mehr Menschen einzuweihen. Ihr musstet einfach glauben, dass ich tot bin. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie weit Moriartys Netzwerk…"

„Vollkommen richtig, Sherlock!", unterbrach ihn John erneut. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Mag ja sein, dass Du keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hast, als Moriatys krankes Spiel mitzuspielen. Aber was hat Dich davon abgehalten, mich einzuweihen in Deinen großartigen Plan?", die letzten Wort sprach John mit Sarkasmus und deutlicher Verachtung in der Stimme aus.

„Deine Sicherheit!", Sherlock konnte seinen Ärger nun selber kaum noch zurückhalten. Warum ver stand John nicht? Warum konnte er die ganze Situation nicht etwas rationaler sehen? „Du verstehst das Problem nicht!" schnappte er und sprach jetzt betont langsam, als würde er mit jemandem reden, der der englischen Sprache nicht mächtig war. „Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Moriatys Leute herausfinden, dass ich noch lebe!"

„Nein! Oh nein, Sherlock! Weißt Du was das Problem ist?", John schrie nun fast. „Vertrauen, das ist das Problem! Du hast nicht einen Deut Vertrauen in Deine Mitmenschen – nicht mal in mich!"

„Das ist nicht…"

Ihr Streit wurde unterbrochen, durch ein Rufen und Schritte im Treppenhaus. „John? Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?"

Sherlock und John schauten sich einen Moment verdutzt an, bevor John reagiert. „Sherlock verschwinde!"

„Was? Warum?"

„Weil Mrs. Hudson dich für tot hält und wir ihr deine … Wiederauferstehung … schonend beibringen sollten. Willst Du, dass sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommt?"

„John, ich glaub nicht…"

„Verschwinde in Dein Zimmer!", wiederholte John mit strenger Stimme.

Sherlock hätte am liebsten laut gelacht, kam er sich doch gerade wie ein Schuljunge vor, der ohne Abendessen ins Bett geschickt wird. Er gehorchte, mit John zu diskutieren brachte gerade sowieso nichts, er ließ ihn schließlich kaum einen Satz zu Ende sprechen.

Just in dem Moment, in dem Sherlock außer Sicht war, betrat Mrs. Hudson die Wohnung. „John? Geht es Ihnen gut?", sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich habe laute Stimmen gehört", sie sah sich kurz in der Wohnung um und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie war sich sicher, mehrere Personen gehört zu haben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mrs. Hudson. Ich habe nur telefoniert", John lächelte sie verkrampft an. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie können wieder in Ihre Wohnung gehen."

Nun war Mrs. Hudson allerdings besorgt. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass John versuchte, sie aus der Wohnung zu vertreiben. Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Mrs. Hudon starrte an John vorbei und sämtliche Farbe wich ihr plötzlich aus dem Gesicht. John stöhnte, da er sich den Grund vorstellen konnte.

„Hallo Mrs. Hudson", sagte Sherlock vorsichtig.

Mrs. Hudsons machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und wollte offenbar gerade antworten, als sie die Augen verdrehte und ihr Körper schlaff wurde. John gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig, die bewusstlose Frau aufzufangen.

„Sherlock!", brüllte er ihn an.

Sherlock sah John an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Timing!"

_Oh, nicht gut?_


	16. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 16: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

_London, Baker Street – Samstag, 5:09pm_

Zum Glück war Martha Hudson eine starke Frau, die in ihrem Leben bereits einiges mitgemacht hatte. Und einen Mieter, wie Sherlock Holmes zu haben, hatte ihr Nervenkostüm im Laufe der Zeit zusätzlich gestärkt. Sie war nur einen Moment bewusstlos und kam recht schnell wieder zu sich. Als John mit einem Glas Wasser aus der Küche kam, hatte sie sich bereits aufgesetzt und strich behutsam mit ihrer Hand durch Sherlocks Haar als müsste sie sich über zeugen, dass der Mann wirklich hier war und nicht nur eine Illusion. Ruhig und geduldig erzählt Sherlock ihr seine Geschichte. Die Ereignisse ein zweites Mal zu hören machte es für John nicht besser. Aber er hielt sich Mrs. Hudson zu liebe zurück. Die alte Dame hörte Sherlock auf merksam zu, zwischendurch huschte ihr Blick immer wieder besorgt zu John.

Sherlock war fertig mit seiner Erzählung und setzte sich neben Mrs. Hudson auf die Couch. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann umfasste sie Sherlocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Sie dummer Junge", sagte sie, während ihr Tränen die Wange herunter liefen. „Sie dummer dummer Junge", Sie lächelte, drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Stirn und zog ihn schließlich in eine Umarmung.

Sherlock hatte zwar mit einer solchen Reaktion von Mrs. Hudson gerechnet, dennoch war ihm dieser Gefühlsausbruch sichtlich unangenehm. Hilfesuchend blickte er in Johns Richtung, der angesichts der rührenden Szene vor ihm für einen Augenblick seine Wut vergaß und selber lächeln musste. Mrs. Hudson ließ schließlich von Sherlock ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Zumindest müssen Sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr über neue Mieter machen", meinte John zu ihr. „Naja, zumindest nur über einen, sollte Sherlock einen neuen Mitbewohner suchen."

Das Lächeln aus Mrs. Hudsons Gesicht verschwand und sie sah John bestürzt an. „Wollen Sie denn immer noch fortgehen?"

„Sicher", antwortet John trotzig und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich dachte, jetzt wo Sherlock wieder da ist, bleiben Sie vielleicht."

„Wozu?", fragte John aufgebracht. „Er braucht mich nicht. Er ist das letzte Jahr wunderbar ohne mich zurechtgekommen."

„John," begann Mrs. Hudson. „Vielleicht…"

„Nein!", unterbrach John sie barsch. „Nein, ich werde nicht bleiben. Sie mögen vielleicht in der Lage sein, ihm sein Verhalten zu verzeihen. Ich kann das nicht."

„Ich bin übrigens direkt hier drüben", knurrte Sherlock. _Warum musste John so verdammt stur sein._

John setzte gerade zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, als Mrs. Hudson aufstand, ihm behutsam die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn beinahe flehentlich ansah. _Lassen Sie es gut sein._

John atmete scharf aus, hielt dann aber den Mund. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen bereitete sich aus, dass Mrs. Hudson schließlich entschlossenen unterbrach. „Ich mache uns jetzt erst mal Tee."

Während ihre Vermieterin in der Küche hantierte, blieben Sherlock und John im Wohnzimmer zurück. Beide vermieden demonstrativ einander anzusehen. Sherlocks Blick fiel schließlich auf den Stapel Zeitungen, die nach wie vor auf dem Couchtisch lagen. Er fluchte innerlich. Eigentlich wollte er noch mit Mycroft besprechen, was dieser über die neuen Beweise herausgefunden hatte. Durch den ganzen Ärger mit John hatte er das vergessen. Sherlock nahm die oberste Zeitung ihn die Hand und wandte sich mit bemüht neutraler Stimme an John.

„Weißt Du etwas über die Beweise, die hier erwähnt werden? Im Fall der entführten Kinder?"

John zögerte kurz, berichtete ihm dann aber über den Fund in der alten Fabrik und dem Verdächtigen, Sebastian Moran. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. _Moran?_ Der Name sagte ihm nichts. Er war sich sicher, ihn nie in Zusammenhang mit Moriarty gehört zu haben. Aber irgendeine Verbindung gab es offenbar. Das beunruhigte ihn.

„Ich muss mit Lestrade sprechen und die Fallakte sehen", sagte er und sah John erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser lachte spöttische und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Willst Du einfach ins Yard spazieren und Greg-", weiter kam John nicht, denn sein Telefon klingelte. Er zog es aus der Tasche und blickte einen Augenblick entgeistert darauf, als er sah, dass der Anruf von Greg Lestrade kam. John hatte sich früher ernsthaft gefragt, ob Sherlock durch pure Gedankenübertragung in der Lage war, derartige Zufälle herbeizuführen. Er warf Sherlock einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Greg", nahm John schließlich den Anruf entgegen. Sherlock hob überrascht die Augenbraue, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
_(…)_  
„Ja, sicher. Wo?"  
_(…)_  
„Mmmh, ok, äähh, ja, ich denke, das kann ich machen."  
_(…)_  
„Nein, ja, doch bei mir ist alles in Ordnung", dabei kam John ein Gedanke. „Greg, wo bist Du im Moment?"  
_(…)  
_John zögert, seufzte dann einmal tief, als er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. „Kannst Du in die Baker Street kommen? Ich muss Dir etwas… hier ist etwas, dass Du sehen solltest."

* * *

Greg Lestrade nahm den Anblick des todgeglaubten Sherlock Holmes relativ gefasst auf. Vielleicht, weil er bereits zu viele verrückte Dinge mit diesem Mann erlebt hatte oder vielleicht weil er als Polizist generell ein starkes Nervenkostüm hatte. Sherlock hatte eigentlich keine Lust, seine Geschichte nun bereits zum dritten Mal zu erzählen, aber die strengen Blicke von John und Mrs. Hudson gaben ihm zu verstehen, dass das notwendig war. Lestrade hörte aufmerksam zu, unterbrach Sherlock, wenn er zu schnell von einem Detail zum nächsten sprang und stellte einige Rückfragen. Zu Sherlocks großer Erleichterung blieb er dabei relativ ruhig. Offensichtlich war der DI deutlich besser in der Lage, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten als John. _Erstaunlich_, dachte er.

Nachdem Sherlock seine Schilderung über die Umstände seines „Todes" beendet hatte kam er direkt auf den Entführungsfall zu sprechen. „Ich will die Fallakte sehen, insbesondere alles, was Sie über Sebastian Moran herausgefunden haben. Mir sagt der Name nichts. Aber er muss eine Verbindung zu Moriartys Netzwerke haben."

Lestrade blieb lange ruhig und blickte nachdenklich zwischen Sherlock und John hin und her. Er kannte beide Männer gut genug, um zu ahnen, was zwischen ihnen abgelaufen war. Johns Anspannung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Im Moment wusste der DI selber nicht, was er von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Er wusste, dass der Attentäter, den Moriarty auf ihn an gesetzt hatte ein Profi war. Wahrscheinlich wäre es dem Mann ohne Schwierigkeiten gelungen, ihn umzubringen. Sherlock hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und das obwohl Lestrade ihn verhaftet hatte. Auch wenn er sie nicht zeigte, saßen die Schuldgefühle immer noch tief. Anderseits hatte Sherlock mit seiner grenzenlosen Sturheit alles alleine durchgezogen und seine Freunde, insbesondere John, ahnungslos und traumatisiert zurückgelassen. Lestrade rieb sich gedankenverloren die Schläfen. Es war eine anstrengende Woche, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und musste erst mal über das nach denken, was er soeben gehört hatte. „Kommen Sie morgen Nachmittag ins Yard. Dort können wir alles durchgehen."

„Morgen?", antwortete Sherlock ungeduldig. „Ich würde es vorziehen heute…"

„Morgen Nachmittag!", unterbrach Lestrade ihn scharf. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er keinen Wiederspruch akzeptierte.

Zu seiner und Johns Überraschung sagte Sherlock nichts und nickte nur. Lestrade stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Hast Du ihm eine verpasst?", fragte er John.

„Was glaubst Du denn?"

„Tja, dann wissen ja jetzt beide Holmes, dass sie einen John Watson nicht verärgern sollten", sagte Lestrade. Sein Tonfall klang amüsiert aber der Blick den er dabei Sherlock zuwarf war es nicht. _Bringen Sie das wieder in Ordnung!_

Sherlock nickte erneut. _Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie_, dachte er.

John begleitete Greg zur Haustür. Er hörte, dass die beiden Männer noch einige Worte miteinander wechselten, entschloss sich aber nicht zu lauschen. Er gab es zwar nur ungern zu, aber im Grunde war er froh, dass Lestrade darauf bestanden hatte bis morgen zu warten. So sehr ihn das Thema Moran auch beschäftigte, im Moment fühlte Sherlock sich müde und ausgelaugt.

Mrs. Hudson legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf dem Arm. „Das wird schon wieder, Sherlock", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging zurück in ihre eigene Wohnung.

„Hast Du Mycroft wirklich geschlagen?", fragte Sherlock als John zurück war.

Trotz der angespannten Situation konnte John sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja", antwortete er grimmig. „Hat er Dir das nicht erzählt?"

„Kein Wort", antwortete Sherlock mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mycroft tauchte hier auf, einige Wochen nach Deiner", er zögerte und atmete einmal tief durch, „nach deiner Beerdigung. Er sagte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um die Miete machen bräuchte. Er hätte alles bereits mit Mrs. Hudson geklärt. Ich bin ausgeflippt, hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich von seinem Verrat freikaufen will. Hab' ihm ein paar ziemlich üble Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und ihm eine blutige Nase verpasst. Danach haben wir fast ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."

Sherlocks Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen - eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Scham und Trotz. Als er antwortete klang es vorwiegend traurig. „Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten. Ich wollte nicht, dass mein… mein Verschwinden Dich zwingt, aus der Baker Street fortzugehen. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du hierbleiben kannst – um Deiner Willen und für Mrs. Hudson."

Johns Ärger brodelte bei dieser Erklärung wieder hoch. Es war wieder einer dieser Einflüsse, die Sherlock ungefragt auf sein Leben genommen hatte, wieder eine Entscheidung, die er alleine gefällt hatte. Wieder etwas, bei dem Sherlock so tat, als wäre es nobel und selbstlos gewesen. „Ist das so?", antwortete er scharf, „oder wolltest Du bloß sichergehen, dass Du einen Ort behältst, an den die zurückkehren kannst?"

„Es ist unser Zuhause", antwortet Sherlock leise.

„Das _war_ es", sagte John.

Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Schienen ihren Dialog stumm weiterzuführen.

_Was erwartest Du von mir?_

_Das Du es verstehst!_

_Das kann ich aber nicht._

John seufzte und wandte sich schließlich ab. „Ich leg' mich hin. Deine Sachen sind noch da", er deutet zu Sherlocks Zimmer und lachte humorlos. „Ich habe nie mit Mycroft klären können, was damit geschehen soll. Er war sehr vorschauend und hat das Thema immer vermieden. Er wusste ja, warum."

Als John an der Tür Richtung Treppenhaus war, hörte er Sherlock sagen. „Gute Nacht, John."

John wandte sich kurz um, sagte aber nichts.


	17. Morgendämmerung

**Kapitel 17: Morgendämmerung**

_London, Baker Street – Sonntag, 8:37am_

Es war ein tiefer und traumloser Schlaf und als John am Morgen aufwachte, fragte er sich für einen Moment, ob die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wirklich geschehen waren. Wie zum Beweis erklangen vertraute Geräusche aus der Wohnung unter ihm - Geigenmusik. Anfänglich stockte die Melodie einige Male. Sherlock hatte offensichtlich seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gespielt.

John verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und hörte der Musik zu. Er hatte das Geigenspiel vermisst. Die Wärme, die die vertrauten Klänge in ihm auslöste erschreckte und beruhigte ihn gleichermaßen. Der Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen, der seit gestern Nachmittag in seinen Eingeweiden tobte, schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. John schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Er fragte sich, was er tun und sagen sollte, wenn er gleich in der Wohnung auf Sherlock traf. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der Gedanke, das Sherlock noch lebte glücklicher machte, als er in den vergangen 12 Monaten jemals gewesen war. Gleichzeitig saßen Wut und Enttäuschung immer noch zu tief um einen rationalen Gedanken fassen zu können.

Fast eine Stunde lang blieb John in seinem Bett liegen, starrte an die Decke und lauschte der Musik. Es schien, als würde mit jedem Schwung der Geige Sherlocks Spiel flüssiger werden. Und je harmonischer die Melodie klang, desto ruhiger fühlte sich John. Die Musik spülte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und zurück blieb nur eine angenehme Ruhe. Als sich John dabei ertappte, dass er fast wieder einnickte gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck und stand auf.

Sherlock musste ihn kommen gehört haben, denn als John die Küche betrat stand ein Becher mit frischem dampfendem Kaffee auf dem Tisch. „Kaffee, schwarz", sagte er und fügte mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinzu. „Er ist nicht vergiftet."

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, er nickte aber nur, nahm den Kaffee und setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber an den Tisch. Mrs. Hudson hatte ihnen einen Teller mit Keksen heraufgebracht. John kaute gedankenverloren auf einem herum, nahm Geschmack und Konsistenz des Gebäcks aber nicht wirklich war. Sherlock warf ihm immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zu, darauf gefasst, den nächsten Wutausbrauch über sich ergehen zu lassen. John sah ihn aber nur kurz an und aß schweigend weiter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht viele, was in ihm vorging. Früher hatten die beiden Freunde stundenlang im selben Raum sitzen können, jeder mit seinen Gedanken und Aktivitäten beschäftigt, ohne dass die Stille unangenehm gewesen wäre. Jetzt hatte Sherlock das Gefühl, das Schweigen würde ihn erdrücken. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Du hast also einen neuen Job?"

John schien fast dankbar zu sein, irgendeinen Aufhänger für ein einigermaßen unverfängliches Gespräch zu haben. „Ja, als Arzt beim Militär."

„Du bist nicht mehr aktiv."

„Nein, ich werde als Zivilist für das Militär arbeiten. In einem unserer Stützpunkte in Deutschland, medizinische Betreuung der Soldaten sowie ihrer Familien", nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu „Ich weiß noch nicht, für wie lange."

Sherlock nickte. Gerne hätte er versucht, John erneut davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Handeln gerechtfertigt war. Aber hatte begriffen, dass John Zeit brauchte. Mycroft hatte recht behalten. Sherlock unterdrückte ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken.

„Sherlock", sagte John, nachdem die beiden Männer wieder einige Minuten geschwiegen hatten. Seine Stimme klang müde „Ich kann nicht einfach an dem Punkt weitermachen, an dem wir vor einem Jahr waren. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre das alles nicht geschehen. Versteh' das bitte."

Sherlock nickte erneut. Er würde versuchen, es zu verstehen. Sherlock ging hinüber in den Wohnraum und nahm seine Geige wieder auf, die er auf dem Sofa liegen gelassen hatte. „Du hast meine Geige gepflegt."

„Ja. Pflichtgefühl und Sentimentalität, denke ich", sagte John und als er sah, wie behutsam Sherlock sein Instrument in den Hände hielt, war er froh, dass er sich darum gekümmert hatte. _Sie muss ihm gefehlt haben_, dachte John.

„Danke", sagte Sherlock. John war sich sicher, dass er noch nie zuvor so viel Dankbarkeit in der Stimme des anderen Mannes gehört hatte.

Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachten sie überwiegend schweigend. Aber die Stille war nicht mehr ganz so erdrückend. Es herrschte ein unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen. John hatte den Fernseher angemacht und zappte durch die Sender ohne wirklich Interesse an einem Programm zu zeigen. Nach einer Weile machte er das Gerät aus und hörte Sherlock zu, der mit viel Konzentration an einer neuen Komposition arbeitete.

John räusperte sich schließlich und Sherlock sah ihn sofort aufmerksam an. John stutzte, so hatte sein Freund früher nicht reagiert. Meistens musste ihn John mehrmals ansprechen, bis er sich aus seinen Gedanken abbringen ließ. Sherlock hob fragend die Augenbraue und John kam auf das zu sprechen, dass ihn seit ihrem Gespräch gestern beschäftigte. „Moriarty. Liegt… liegt er in Deinem Grab?" Der Gedanke, dass er und Mrs. Hudson am Grab dieses Irren um Sherlock getrauert hatten verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

„Nein. Sein Leichnam wurde verbrannt. Die Asche befindet sich, soweit ich weiß, irgendwo unter Verschluss", antwortete Sherlock. „Mein Grab ist leer."

„Wie das von Moran", meinte John und bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja", Sherlock nickte, „ich weiß nicht, welche Rolle dieser Mann gespielt hat. Und das beunruhigt mich. Ich muss unbedingt Lestrades Unterlagen sehen."

Bei der Erwähnung des Mannes, der für sie im Augenblick nur ein Phantom war, wurde Sherlock unruhig. Früher hätte ihn die Aussicht auf ein zu lösendes Rätsel hibbelig gemacht, wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Sherlocks augenblickliche Unruhe strahlte hingegen Nervosität und Besorgnis aus. Es war ein weiterer Aspekt im Verhalten seines Freundes, der sich verändert hatte.

Zum ersten Mal sah John Sherlock richtig an, bemerkte mehr als nur die kürzeren Haare. Er war schmaler als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Nach Johns medizinischer Meinung war Sherlock früher schon sehr dünn gewesen. Nun lag er aber definitiv im Bereich des Untergewichts. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, unter seinen Augen waren Schatten, als hätte er wochenlang nicht mehr ordentlich geschlafen – vermutlich war dies auch der Fall. Was John aber am meisten schockierte waren Sherlocks Augen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren, das Feuer, das ständig in ihnen brannte, schien erloschen. John schluckte, so wütend er auch auf Sherlock war, ihn so zu sehen, tat weh und er fragte sich beunruhigt, was der Mann in den letzten 12 Monaten alles erlebt hatte.

Sherlock spürte, wie John ihn musterte und wandte sich ab, zog langsam Schal und Mantel an. Dabei fiel John auf, dass auch Sherlocks Körperspannung eine andere war. Seine Schultern ließ er hängen und seine Bewegungen waren ungewöhnlich schwerfällig. „Begleitest Du mich ins Yard?"

Mit der Frage riss Sherlock John aus seinen Gedanken. „Sicher", antwortete er und bei dem Gedanken ans Yard breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Gesichter von Donovan und Anderson."


	18. Nur eine Frage auf einmal

**Kapitel 18: Nur eine Frage auf einmal**

_London, New Scotland Yard – Sonntag, 2:52pm_

Es war verhältnismäßig ruhig im Yard. Die Büros waren heute am Sonntag nur spärlich besetzt. Der Mann am Empfang sah Sherlock und John entgeistert an, wahrte dann aber seine professionelle Haltung und ließ sie nach einer kurzen Rückbestätigung durch Lestrade passieren. Als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen und durch das Großraumbüro auf Lestrades Raum zugingen verstummten augenblicklich sämtliche Gespräche. John gelang es nicht ganz sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie an Sally Donovans Schreibtisch vorbeikamen. Sie und Anderson waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass Sally mitten im Satz unterbrach als sie Sherlock erblickte. Sie war blass geworden und starrte den Mann an wie einen Geist. Anderson erging es nicht besser. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sherlocks Miene blieb weitestgehend ausdrucklos als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Sie schlafen immer noch miteinander", flüsterte er John zu, als sie Lestrades Büro betraten.

„Ich weiß", antwortete John und grinste.

Lestrade blickte auf, als die beiden Männer hereinkamen. Sein Blick ruhte etwas länger auf Sherlock als es gewöhnlich der Fall gewesen wäre. Auch der DI hatte sich heute Morgen für einen Moment gefragt, ob er die gestrigen Ereignisse tatsächlich erlebt hatte. Er reichte Sherlock die Akte über den Entführungsfall der Kinder, in denen auch sämtliche Informationen über Sebastian Moran zu sammengetragen waren.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Sherlock gleichermaßen genervt wie enttäuscht, nachdem er die Papiere durch gesehen hatte.

„Moran war bis zu seinem vermeintlichen Tod beim Militär. Für die Akten brauche ich einen Gerichtsbeschluss. Den bekomme ich frühestens in zwei oder drei Tagen", antwortete Lestrade.

Sherlock schnaubte, holte sein Telefon aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

„Mycroft! Ich brauche Informationen!", knurrte er.

_(…)_

„Danke. Das weiß ich mittlerweile selber."

_(…)_

„Das geht Dich nichts an." Sherlock rollte mit den Augen.

_(…)_

„Besorg mir alles an Informationen über Moran, was Du kriegen kannst!", dann legte er auf, ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten.

„Immer noch ein Herz und eine Seele", murmelte John und Lestrade musste ein Lachen unter drücken.

„Was auch immer Ihr Bruder über Moran herausfindet", wandte Lestrade sich an Sherlock, „ich erwarte, dass Sie ihre Informationen mit uns teilen."

„Natürlich", antworte Sherlock und John war überrascht über den fehlenden Spott in seiner Stimme. Er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„Was ist mit den vier Todesfällen, die ich mir ansehen sollte?", fragte John und Sherlock hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Lestrade nahm einen Stapel schmaler Akten von seinem Schreibtisch. „In den letzten vier Tagen wurde an jedem Tag eines dieser Opfer gefunden. Es handelt sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um Obdachlose. Ich hatte gehofft, du kannst uns bei der Identifikation helfen", Lestrade reichte John die erste Akte. „Dieser hier war der erste. Er wurde am Mittwoch gefunden in der Nähe des Hafens - erstochen."

John überflogt den Bericht und sah sich das Bild aufmerksam an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Aber ich", sagte Sherlock. „Ich habe ihn früher einige Male kontaktiert, wenn ich Informationen be nötigte. Er war Arbeiter im Hafen, bis die Reederei für die er tätig war schloss und sein Leben nicht mehr ganz nach Plan verlief. Er hieß Charlie. Seinen Nachnamen hat er mir nie verraten."

Lestrade nickte und machte sich einige Notizen, dann reichte er ihnen den Bericht über das zweite Opfer - ein Mann, etwa Anfang dreissig, gestorben an einer Schusswunde.

„Ja", sagte John, „den habe ich mal behandelt." Er überlegte einen Augenblick „Clayton. Jeremy Clayton."

Bei der Akte des dritten Opfers musste John erneut passen, auch wenn ihm das Gesicht der Frau vage bekannt vorkam. Lestrade sah Sherlock an, der das Foto anstarrte und sehr nachdenklich wirkte. „Sie kannten sie?"

Sherlock nickt. „Sie war…", er zögerte und sah John an, „sie war eine der Geheimnisträgerinnen."

John schluckte. Jetzt verstand er, warum ihm die Frau vertraut vorkam. Sie war eine der Passan tinnen gewesen, die ihn von Sherlocks Körper weggezogen hatten, nachdem dieser gesprungen war. Ein betretenes Schweigen bereitete sich im Büro aus. Sowohl Sherlock aus auch Lestrade musterten John verstohlen, als rechneten sie mit einem erneuten Wutausbruch. John räusperte sich schließlich „Das letzte Opfer?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Lestrade gab ihnen die letzte Akte und sah dabei besonders bekümmert aus. „Wir haben sie gestern gefunden, sie wurde wahrscheinlich erwürgt. Der Autopsiebericht steht aber noch aus."

John stockte der Atem, als er das Foto sah. „Mein Gott", flüsterte er, „das ist Naomi."

„Du kanntest das Mädchen?"

John nickte. „Ich habe sie vor einigen Wochen behandelt. Sie wurde überfallen und vergewaltigt", er berichtete, was sich vor zwei Wochen zugetragen hatte, als Cat ihm das junge Mädchen brachte und Lestrade nahm seine Angaben zu Protokoll. Fassungslos starrte John auf das Foto. „Sie hat erst seit ein paar Monaten auf der Straße gelebt. Das ist nicht fair, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Lestrade nickte und schwieg. Er hatte gestern dasselbe gedacht.

„Was ist das da in ihren Haaren", fragte Sherlock, der die gesamte Zeit über die Akten der vier Todes fälle immer und immer wieder durchgegangen war.

Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pflanzenreste. Ich habe angewiesen, sie untersuchen zu lassen."

Sherlock blätterte erneut durch die Akten, warf sie dann aber frustriert zurück auf Lestrades Schreibtisch. Die schwungvolle Bewegung ließ einige Blätter aufwirbeln und John unterdrückte ein Augenrollen ob der überdramatischen Gestik seines Freundes.

„Ich muss die Leichen sehen und die Kleidung, die sie anhatten", sagte Sherlock und begann unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu laufen. „Irgendetwas passt hier nicht. Die vier Morde sind nicht vom selben Täter begangen worden, aber sie gehören zusammen", er blieb stehen und sein Blick fiel auf das Bild von Moran, das aus der anderen Fallakte gerutscht war. „Ich denke, sie hatten alle denselben Auftraggeber."

"Sie meinen, es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen Moran und diesen Todesfällen? Welche?", fragte Lestrade verblüfft.

„Ich weiss es noch nicht. Deswegen will ich die Leichen sehen", antwortete Sherlock und begann erneut zwischen Schreibtisch und Wand hin und her zu gehen. „Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, da gibt es eine Zusammenhang."

Schweigen herrschte in dem Büro. Greg und John sahen einander verdutzt an. Sherlock hatte eben nicht nur zugegeben, dass er etwas nicht wusste, er hatte sogar von seinem „Bauchgefühl" gesprochen. Sherlock bemerkte die verwunderten Blicke seiner beiden Kollegen. „Was?"

Sherlocks Blick, seine Gestik und Körperhaltung, alles spiegelte Unsicherheit wieder. _Er hat sich wirklich verändert_, dachte John. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich erneut, was Sherlock im vergangen Jahr alles zugestoßen sein mochte, als er Moriartys Leute gejagt hatte – alleine. Dieser Gedanke, der ihn gestern noch so wütend gemacht hat, löste jetzt viel mehr Sorge und Traurigkeit aus.

„Die Leichen sind in St. Barts?", fragte Sherlock. Lestrade bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.

Sherlock sah John auffordernd an, der nach dem Blick auf seine Uhr mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe in einer Stunde Dienst bei der Obdachlosenhilfe. Du musst ohne mich gehen."

„John, es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir erst mal untersuchen, was es mit all' dem auf sich hat und verifizieren, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen Moran und den Morden hier gibt", in Sherlocks Stimme fehlte jegliche Überheblichkeit, er schien vielmehr besorgt.

„Ich werde da gebraucht, Sherlock", sagte John ruhig. Die Besorgnis in Sherlocks Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen. „Wenn da draußen ein Irrer rumläuft und obdachlose Menschen umbringt müssen sie gewarnt werden. Sie hören auf mich. Cat wird da sein, sie kann das Netzwerk informieren."

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Es gefiel ihm nicht, von John getrennt zu sein. Erst recht nicht jetzt, wo die beiden wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander umgingen. Andererseits wusste er, dass John Recht hatte. Sherlock seufzte innerlich. Es wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass er Anderen Recht geben musste. Schließlich nickte er. „Sei vorsichtig."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Augenblick schweigend an. John sah die Sorge in Sherlocks Blick und er spürte einmal mehr, dass sich seine Wut langsam in etwas anderes verwandelte. Etwas, dass er noch nicht so recht greifen konnte. Sie beide würden noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander reden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Dafür war später noch genug Zeit. Er nickte. „Mach ich. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden, was Ihr rausfindet", fügte er hinzu und sah Sherlock und Lestrade an.

Lestrade nickte und nahm seine Jacke. „Ich komme mit ihnen", sagte er an Sherlock gewandt. „Der Autopsiebericht des letzten Opfers sollte mittlerweile fertig sein, dann können wir ihn vor Ort zusammendurchgehen."

„Äh, Greg," warf John ein und leicht belustigter Unterton klang in seiner Stimme, „ich glaube, Du hast hier vorher noch was zu erledigen."

Lestrade sah auf und seufzte genervt als er sah, was John meinte. Vor seinem Büro hatte sich eine kleine Menschentraube gebildet mit Donovan und Anderson in vorderster Front. Er warf Sherlock einen bittenden Blick zu, dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und tat so, als würde ihn der Tumult nichts angehen. Lestrade seufzte erneut. „Schön. Gehen Sie schon mal vorher. Ich treffe sie gleich dort."

Lestrade öffnete die Tür und machte den Leute die davor warteten deutlich, sie mögen Sherlock und John vorbeilassen. Resignierend blickte er ihn nach als sie zum Fahrstuhl eilten. Nachdem sich dessen Türen hinter den beiden Männern geschlossen hatten, blickte Lestrade in die teils geschockten, teils erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Kollegen. „Gentlemen, bitte nur eine Frage auf einmal."


	19. Überraschende Entdeckung

**Kapitel 19: Überraschende Entdeckung**

_London, St. Barts – Sonntag, 4:23pm_

Molly dachte, sie wäre vorbereitet. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie die Nachricht von Mycroft erhalten, dass Sherlock zurück in London ist. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er bei ihr in der Pathologie auftauchen würde. Als er nun mit einem fast schüchternen „Hallo Molly." und der Andeutung eines Lächelns vor ihr stand war es dennoch ein kleiner Schock. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und vor gut 6 Monate das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Sherlock nun tatsächlich hier war. Molly musterte ihn aufmerksam. Seine Haare waren kürzer, er wirkte schmal und müde und in seinem Blick lag etwas, dass sie nur selten zuvor bei ihm bemerkt hatte, Unsicherheit. Das brachte Molly aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ohne lange darüber nach zudenken schlang sie ihre Arme um Sherlock und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Sherlock war überrumpelt und blieb einen Moment stocksteif stehen. Schließlich überwand er sich, legte vor sichtig seine Arme um Molly und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, wirkte Molly etwas verlegen. „Schön das sie wieder da sind." Sagte sie, dann wurde ihr Blick besorgt „Wie… wie hat es John aufgenommen?" Sie hatte die leichte Verfärbung eines Blutergusses auf Sherlocks Nase bemerkt und konnte sich gut vorstellen, woher die Verletzung stammte.

„Nicht so besonders", entgegnete Sherlock.

„Ich rede mit ihm", sagte Molly sofort. „Ich schulde ihm sowieso eine Erklärung."

„Unsinn. Sie müssen sich für nichts rechtfertigen."

„Doch Sherlock, das muss ich!", Mollys Stimme war fest. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie war stärker geworden und sie schien ihre Schwärmerei für ihn überwunden zu haben. Sherlock lächelte, Mollys Zuneigung hatte sie zwar leicht manipulierbar gemacht und er hatte sich dies oft zu Nutze gemacht, aber so entschlossen gefiel ihm die junge Frau besser.

Ein Moment des verlegenen Schweigens verging, ehe sich Molly räusperte. „Sie sind vermutlich nicht nur gekommen, um ‚Hallo' zu sagen?", fragte sie.

Sherlock straffte sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm wieder den vertraut distanzierten Ausdruck an. Er war dankbar, eine weitere emotionale Situation weitestgehend gut überstanden zu haben. „Nein. Ich will mir die vier Leichen ansehen, die in den letzten Tagen gefunden wurden. Und die Sachen, die sie bei sich trugen."

„Sie verlieren keine Zeit, wieder mit der Arbeit zu beginnen", meinte Molly als sie gemeinsam in den Kühlraum gingen, in dem die Toten aufbewahrt wurden. Sie deutete auf die vier Kammern der Opfer.

„Streng genommen, habe ich nie damit aufgehört", sagte Sherlock und fuhr den Leichnam des ersten Toten heraus. Sofort begann er mit seinen Untersuchungen. Mit Hilfe seines Vergrößerungsglases analysierte er Gesicht und Finger des Mannes.

Molly lächelte als sie Sherlock beobachtete. „Ich gehe die Kleidung der Opfer holen."

Als Molly wenige Minuten später zurückkam war sie nicht alleine. DI Lestrade war inzwischen dazugekommen und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ erkennen, dass das Gespräch im Yard mit seinen Leuten alles andere als angenehm war. Sherlock blickte nur kurz auf. „Haben Sie die Meute gebändigt", fragte er schnippisch.

„Danke für ihre Hilfe dabei", knurrte Lestrade. „Es war immer noch ihr kleiner Stunt! Sie hätten ruhig bleiben und selber eine Erklärung abgeben können."

„Der _kleine Stunt_ hat ihnen das Leben gerettet", entgegnete Sherlock und sah Lestrade an. Neben seiner üblichen Arroganz schwang noch etwas anderes in Sherlocks Stimme mit. _Enttäuschung?_ „Außerdem waren es ihre Leute, die mich zum Schafott führen wollten", Sherlock wusste, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt traf.

Lestrade wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, als er von Molly darin gehindert wurde. „Muss das jetzt sein?", fragte sie und sah beide Männer scharf an.

Lestrade zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall. „OK, was haben Sie?"

Nach einer guten Stunde hatte Sherlock alle vier Leichen und deren Kleidungsstücke genauestens untersucht. Auf einem der Autopsietische hatte er die Tatortfotos und Berichte ausgebreitet, über die er sich jetzt konzentriert beugte. Er murmelte vor sich hin, ohne dass Lestrade zusammenhängen de Sätze verstand. Seine Geduld ging langsam zur Neige.

Molly betrat den Raum. Sie hatte die beiden Männer einen Moment allein zu lassen, um den Autopsiebericht des letzten Opfers zu holen. Sie hatte zudem frischen Kaffee mitgebracht und reichte Lestrade eine Tasse. „Greg."

Lestrade lächelte sie an und beruhigte sich sofort ein wenig. „Danke Molly."

Sherlock warf den beiden einen kurzen Blick zu. _Greg? Seit wann das denn? _Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Hier passte etwas nicht! Etwas, dass er eigentlich erkennen müsste. Er spürte es. Was war nur los mit ihm? Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. „Kalk", sagte er schließlich und deute auf den Bericht über das erste Opfer.

„Was?" fragten Lestrade und Molly beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Das erste Opfer. Es hatte Kalkrückstände unter den Fingernägeln."

Lestrade nickte, das stand im Autopsiebericht. Er hatte dem Detail aber keine besondere Bedeutung beigemessen und wollte Sherlock gerade fragen, was er daraus schloss, als dieser auch schon fortfuhr. „Die Spuren sind nicht natürlich, sie sind gezielt an der Leiche platziert worden."

Sherlock fing an, vor dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Dann das zweite Opfer. Seine Schuhe."

„Seine Schuhe?", fragte Lestrade.

„Ja", blaffte Sherlock ungeduldig und nahm ein Foto vom Tisch, auf dem man die Sohlen der abgenutzten Stiefel des Opfers sehen konnte und deute auf einige schwarze Brocken, die daran klebten. „Frischer Asphalt. Ebenfalls nicht natürlich. Wäre er über eine frisch geteerte Straße gelaufen, sähe das Muster anders aus."

Lestrade nickte. „Was ist mit dem dritten Opfer?"

Sherlock seufzte und nahm ein weiteres Foto vom Tisch. „Ihre Kleidung." Er deutete auf einige rötliche Stellen an Hose und Jacke.

„Ziegelstaub." antwortete Molly.

„Vermutlich auch kein natürliches Muster?", fragte Lestrade, obwohl er sich die Antwort denken konnte. „Das letzte Opfer", sagte er und ihm viel wieder ein, was ihm bereits am Tatort seltsam vorkam, „die Blätter und Zweige, die sie im Haar hatte. Sie wurden regelrecht hinein geflochten."

Sherlock nickte, zufrieden, dass Lestrade wenigstens einen Hinweis, auch wenn es der offensichtlichste war, erkannt hatte.

„Ist der Laborbericht da, um welche Art von Pflanzen es sich handelt?", fragte.

„Gerade fertig", antwortete Molly und warf einen Blick in die Akte, die sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. „Es waren nur Rest einer Pflanze, Rhododendron."

Sherlock, der zwischenzeitlich wieder damit begonnen hatte, unruhig hin und her zu gehen, erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Mit einem Mal fügten sich die Puzzelteile ineinander. Jegliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht und seine Augen waren vor Schock weit aufgerissen.

„Sherlock?", fragte Molly besorgt.

Wie eine Aufziehpuppe geriet er plötzlich wieder in Aktion. „Dumm, dumm, dumm!", fluchte er, während er sein Telefon aus der Tasche nahm und hektische eine Nummer wählte. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein." Sherlock hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr und ging wieder auf und ab, ignorierte Mollys und Lestrades sorgenvoll fragende Blicke. „Komm schon, geh ran, geh ran!" murmelte er.

Einige Sekunden später knallte er frustriert das Telefon auf den Tisch. Er wandte sich an Lestrade, packte ihn an den Schulter und sah in fast flehentlich an. Der DI war erschüttert über den Ausdruck in Sherlocks Gesicht und Stimme, die reinste Panik vermittelten. „Wir müssen zu John, sofort!"


	20. Brotkrumen

**Kapitel 20: Brotkrumen**

_London, Down Lane Park – Sonntag, 6:07pm_

„Gib' es bitte an alle weiter. Bleibt nach Möglichkeit in einer Gruppe, mindestens aber zu zweit", John sah Cat eindringlich an. „Schleicht nicht alleine durch irgendwelche Parks oder verlassene Gegenden. Ich gebe Dir Bescheid, sobald ich mehr weiß."

Cat nickte. Die Nachricht von vier toten Obdachlosen hatte bereits im Netzwerk die Runde gemacht. Die Leute waren unruhig und besorgt.

John atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte bislang nichts über die Identität der Opfer gesagt. „Cat?", die junge Frau sah John aufmerksam an, als dieser beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Das letzte Opfer… es war Naomi."

Rita, die bis eben einen anderen Patienten behandelt und dieselbe Warnung weitergegeben hatte atmete einmal scharf ein, als sie Johns Aussage hörte.

Cat schloss die Augen und nickte. Sie hatte es irgendwie geahnt. Ein paar Tränen rannen ihr die Wange herunter. John nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu verlieren, für den man die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Er hatte es in der Armee oft genug selber erlebt. Es war nicht fair. Die Kleine hatte es nicht verdient, dass ihr Leben so endete.

John reichte Cat ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie ihre Tränen abwischte. Die junge Frau fasste sich recht schnell wieder. „Ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben. Wir passen auf uns auf", sagte sie und wandte sich schon zum Gehen als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu John um und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich plötzlich ein großes Maß an Hoffnung.

„John? Ist es wahr?", John wusste sofort was sie meinte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie die Nach richt so schnell die Runde machen konnte.

„Ist er zurück?", fragte Cat noch einmal.

John lächelte leicht und nickte. „Ja. Ja, er ist zurück."

„Dann wird alles gut. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass niemandem mehr etwas passiert", Cat sah John lächelnd an und verließ den Wagen.

Als sich die Tür hinter Cat geschlossen hatte wandte sich Rita an John. „Was meinte Cat? Wer ist zurück?", fragte sie verwirrt. Sie ahnte zwar, um wen es ging, aber das war unmöglich.

John seufzte und sah seine Kollegin an. „Sherlock", antwortete er, „Sherlock ist zurück." Er wusste nicht recht, wie er etwas erklären sollte, dass er selber rational noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. „Er… Er hatte seinen Tod vorgetäuscht."

Rita sah ihn entgeistert an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür des Wagens aufgerissen wurde. „Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe!"

Ein Mann, John schätzte ihn auf um die vierzig, stand vor ihnen. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen und schmutzig. Er wirkte aufgeregt und außer Atem. John trat vor und wollte ihm in den Wagen helfen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nein", wehrte der Mann Johns Hand ab, „es ist mein Freund. Er… ich weiß nicht, was er hat… Er ist zusammengebrochen… Er hat plötzlich angefangen nach Luft zu schnappen… dann ist er umgekippt und hat so gezuckt."

„Wo?", fragte John.

„Dort drüben", antwortete der Mann und deutete hecktisch auf einen Häuserblock auf der gegen über liegenden Straßenseite, „an der Ecke."

„Ist jemand bei ihm?", fragte Rita.

„Nein, wir waren nur zu zweit."

„Wir müssen ihn herbringen", sagte John, griff sich seine Arzttasche und wandte sich dem anderen Mann zu. „Komm, zusammen schaffen wir das."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Rita.

„Nein", antwortete John bestimmt. Er war nun vollkommen in seinem ‚Doktor-Soldaten-Notfall-Modus'. „Bereite alles vor. Sauerstoff und Defi für den Notfall."

Rita nickte.

John sprang aus dem Wagen und eilte dem Mann hinterher, der bereits in die Richtung lief, die er beschrieben hatte. Sie bogen um die Straßenecke und John sah, dass dort tatsächlich eine Person bewusstlos auf dem Gehweg lag. Auf den ersten Blick konnte John keine Verletzungen er ken nen und der Mann schien zum Glück auch noch zu atmen. John kniete sich neben den Ohnmächtigen und legte zwei Finger an dessen Hals um den Puls zu messen. „Sir? Können Sie mich hören?"

John wollte sich gerade an den anderen Mann wenden um nach dem Namen seines Begleiters zu fragen, als ein kräftiges Paar Hände ihn von hinten packten und ihm etwas Weiches aufs Gesicht gepresst wurde.

_Chlorophorm!_ dachte John. Er wollte sich wehren, den Angreifer abschütteln. Aber die kniende Position am Boden schränkte seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein und er spürte zusehends die betäubende Wirkung der Chemikalie. Er schaffte noch einen schwachen Ellenbogen-Check gegen den Mann hinter sich, dessen Griff sich daraufhin etwas lockerte. Aber Johns Kraft reichte nicht mehr aus, um sich zu befreien. Er nahm noch war, dass sich der vermeintlich bewusstlose Mann vor ihm grinsend aufrichtete. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

Es war mittlerweile fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seit John mit dem unbekannten Mann verschwunden war und Rita begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. John hatte nur Instrumente für eine erste Untersuchung mitgenommen, eine wirkliche Behandlung war nur hier Wagen möglich. _Wo bleiben sie?_ Rita öffnete die Tür des Wagens und sah hinaus in die Richtung, die der Mann ihnen beschrieben hatte. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Rita fragte sich einen Augenblick, was sie tun sollte und war bereits halb entschlossen, den beiden Männern zu folgen, als ihr ein kleines Päckchen auffiel, dass zu ihren Füssen vor dem Eingang des Wagens lag. Rita hob es auf und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie die Aufschrift las.

_an Sherlock Holmes, persönlich_

Hektisch sah sie sich um, in der Hoffnung denjenigen zu finden, der das Päckchen hier abgelegt haben mochte. Die quietschenden Reifen eines Polizeiwagens, der plötzlich neben ihr hielt, ließen Rita zusammenzucken. Zwei Leute stiegen aus dem Wagen, ein Mann, Anfang fünfzig mit silber grauem Haar und … Sherlock Holmes. Rita war dem Detektiv zwar nie persönlich begegnet, aber sie kannte sein Bild aus der Zeitung.

„Wo ist John?", fragte Sherlock. Sein Tonfall war barsch aber noch etwas anderes schwang darin mit - Panik.

Rita war für einen Augenblick zu verdutzt um zu antworten. John hatte ihr zwar vorhin erzählt, dass Sherlock Holmes lebte, den Mann jetzt aber tatsächlich vor sich zu sehen brachte sie kurz aus der Fassung.

„Wo ist John?" sein durchdringender Blick ließen Rita in die Realität zurückschnappen.

Mit kurzen Sätzen erzählte sie ihm und dem anderen Mann, der sich ihr als Detective Inspector Lestrade vorstellte, was geschehen war. Noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Sherlock zu der Hausecke gerannt, die sie beschrieben hatte. Einen Augenblick später kam er zurück. Er war blass geworden, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Atmung beschleunigt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lestrade und deute auf den Stofffetzen, den Sherlock in der Hand hatte.

„Chloroform", antworte Sherlock monoton. „Wir sind zu spät gekommen."

In dem Moment fiel Rita das Päckchen wieder ein, dass sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sie hielt es Sherlock entgegen. „Das lag vor dem Wagen."

Sherlock riss das Päckchen auf. Darin war nichts weiter als eine einfache Tafel Schokolade und ein Zettel.

_Willkommen zurück, Mr. Holmes. Zeit, Ihre Schulden zu begleichen. Folgen Sie meinen Brotkrumen. S. Moran_

Mit aller Kraft und einem frustrierten Schrei schleuderte Sherlock alles auf den Gehsteig vor sich.

„Sherlock!", rief Lestrade. „Was hat das zu bedeuten."

Sherlock antwortete ihm nicht. Er drehte sich eilig um und wollte gerade davon eilen, als er von Lestrade fest am Arm gepackt wurde. „Was ist los Sherlock?"

„Moran hat John."

„Danke. Soweit war ich auch schon. Haben Sie eine Idee, wo er sein könnte?"

Sherlock nickte und wollte sich aus Lestrades Griff befreien, aber dieser packte umso fester zu. „Nein Sherlock, diesmal nicht!", sagte der DI. Sein Blick war entschlossen. „Sie rennen diesmal nicht auf eigene Faust los. Das letzte Mal hat das mit einem Sprung vom Dach geendet."


	21. Hommage

**Kapitel 21: Hommage**

_Irgendwo im Bezirk London – Sonntag, 7:22pm_

Das erste was John bemerkte, als er zu sich kam waren dröhnende Kopfschmerzen. Er blinzelte vorsichtig und nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis, dass der Raum, in dem er sich befand nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Allerdings führte ihn das unweigerlich zu der Frage, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Vorsichtig richtete John sich auf und atmete einige Male tief durch als ihn leichte Übelkeit, die Nachwirkungen des Chlorophorms, überkam. Anschließend sah er sich um. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, der mal ein Lager gewesen sein mochte. An den Wänden waren abgefräste Halterungen von Regalen zu erkennen, zudem lagen einige morsche Holzpaletten herum. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Reihe von Neonröhren, von denen aber nur noch zwei funktionierten. Ein Fenster gab es nicht. John saß auf einer fleckigen Matratze, die auf zwei Paletten gelegt worden war. Einige Meter entfernt standen ein klappriger Holztisch und zwei Stühle. Darüber hinaus war der Raum leer. Bei der Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes handelte es sich um eine schwere Metalltür, mit einer Verschlussvorrichtung, die sich nur von außen betätigen ließ.

Vorsichtig stand John auf. Ihm war noch immer schwindelig und er hatte einen fürchterlichen Durst, seine Mund war trocken und seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Wasser und ein bereits gefülltes Glas. John wollte gerade daraus trinken, hielt dann aber doch inne und roch vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit. In dem Moment wurde die Tür des Raumes knirschend geöffnet. Zwei Männer traten ein. Der eine blieb an der Tür stehen und hielt eine Pistole auf John gerichtete. Bei dem zweiten Mann handelte es sich um Sebastian Moran. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und gestikulierte zu John, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Dieser gehorchte wiederwillig, noch immer das Glas Wasser, unangerührt in der Hand.

„Ich versichere ihnen, das Wasser ist nicht vergiftet", sagte Moran und lächelte John an. „Sie sind schließlich mein Gast."

„Sie haben eine eigenartige Vorstellung von Gastfreundschaft", antwortete John und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Ich bedaure die Unannehmlichkeiten. Aber einer formellen Einladung wären sie vermutlich nicht gefolgt."

John schnaubte. „Was wollen Sie Moran?"

Das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des anderen verschwand und er sah John durchdringend an. „Ist das nicht ziemlich offensichtlich Captain Watson?"

John sagte nichts. Natürlich war es offensichtlich. Er wollte Sherlock. Die Frage war nur: Warum? Er musterte den Mann. Aus den Akten wusste John, dass Moran beim Militär war und die Anzeichen dafür waren für ihn aufgrund von Sprache und Körperhaltung des Mannes unverkennbar. „Sind Sie für die Morde verantwortlich? Die vier toten Obdachlosen?", fragte er schließlich. Bislang war es nur Sherlocks Mutmaßung, dass es eine Verbindung gab. Aber wenn Sherlock etwas argwöhnte, war es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wahr.

Moran entgegnete nichts. Aber die Andeutung eines Kopfnickens und das süffisante Lächeln waren Antwort genug.

„Und welchen Sinn hatte es, sie zu ermorden?", fragte John wütend und dachte dabei in erster Linie an Naomi, die noch fast ein Kind war. „Was hatten sie mit dem ganzen hier zu tun?"

Moran zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gar nichts. Sie waren nur Mittel zum Zweck, nur dazu da ein paar Brotkrumen auszulegen."

Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und er machte eine ausladende Geste mit seinen Armen. „Sehen Sie es als Hommage an den großartigen James Moriaty, der viel zu früh von uns gegangen ist."

John starrte Moran für einen Moment an. Plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Moriarty! Der gestorben war und Sherlock nicht. „Immer noch Moriartys Lakai?", fragte John.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes gefror und in seinem Blick verging auch der letzten Rest Freundlichkeit. Die unterdrückte Wut war in Morans Stimme deutlich erkennbar. „Ich werde Mr. Holmes die Gelegenheit geben, seinen Teil der Vereinbarung zu erfüllen, die er mit Moriarty getroffen hat."

Moran stand auf und holte eine Pistole aus seiner Jacke, die er auf John richtete. „Andernfalls sehe ich mich leider gezwungen das alternative Szenario durchzusetzen. Und mit ihnen fange ich an, im Beisein von Mr. Holmes."

John hatte sich nicht gerührt, nicht einmal gezuckt, als Moran die Waffe zog. Er starrte den Mann an, hielt den Augenkontakt. Er war nicht gewillt, ihm die Genugtuung zu geben und Schwäche zu zeigen. Hier in diesem Augenblick waren sie zwei Soldaten, zwei Soldaten auf gegnerischen Seiten.

Moran war schließlich derjenige, der den Blick abwandte, als er lächelnd die Pistole wieder einsteckte. „Ich würde mir an ihrer Stelle aber keine Gedanken machen", sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, Mr. Holmes wird gerne bereit sein, sein Leben zu opfern für das ihre. Nach all dem Aufwand, den er im letzten Jahr betrieben hat. Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn dies alles umsonst gewesen wäre. Was würde das wohl mit seinem Ego machen?"

Moran drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Für einen Augenblick zog John in Erwägung, sich auf den Mann zu stürzen und ihm das süffisante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber da war immer noch der andere Mann an der Tür, der nach wie vor eine Waffe auf ihn richtete.

Als er an der Tür angelangt war, drehte sich Moran noch einmal zu John um. „Ich schlage vor, sie machen es sich bequem", sagte er, „aber keine Sorge, sie müssen sicher nicht lange warten."

Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und verriegelten die Tür. John fluchte und gab dem Stuhl, auf dem Moran gesessen hatte, einen so kräftigen Tritt, dass er einige Meter durch den Raum flog. Frustriert ließ er sich auf der Matratze nieder und hoffte inständig, Sherlock würde nicht in diese offensichtliche Falle laufen.


	22. Die Spinne und die Schlange

**Kapitel 22: Die Spinne und die Schlange**

_Irgendwo im Bezirk London – Sonntag, 8:32pm_

John hätte es ahnen können. Etwa eine Stunde nach seiner Unterredung mit Moran wurde die Tür des Raumes erneut geöffnet, dieses Mal nicht von Moran oder einem seiner Männer, sondern von Sherlock Holmes. John fluchte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier eine Falle ist?" blaffte John ihn an, wenngleich er auch ein bisschen froh war, endlich aktiv werden zu können. In der vergangenen Stunde hatte er den Raum, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde untersucht, aber keine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er sich alleine befreien konnte.

„Willst Du lieber hier bleiben?", entgegnete Sherlock, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zur Tür.

„Warte!", sagte John und wandte sich aus Sherlocks Griff. Dieser sah ihn entnervt an. „Hast Du wenigstens meine Waffe mitgebracht?"

Sherlock späte aus der Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass noch niemand sein Eindringen bemerkt hatte. „Dafür war keine Zeit", antwortete er.

„WAS!"

„Shhhhh!", zischte Sherlock.

„Was ist denn das für ein Plan?" fragte John entgeistert aber im Flüsterton.

„Unauffällig eindringen und wieder rauskommen. Das ist der Plan."

John starrte Sherlock an. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Das wird nicht funktionieren." murmelte er.

Sherlock ignorierte diesen Einwand, packte John wieder am Arm und zog ihn den Korridor entlang. _Ich hoffe, er weiß wenigstens, wo er hinrennt_, dachte John, als er versuchte mit Sherlock Schritt zu halten ohne über den ganzen Schutt zu stolpern, der in den Gängen lag. Das Gebäude, offensichtlich eine stillgelegte Fabrik, kam ihm vertraut vor.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten durch verschiedene Flure geeilt waren, blieb Sherlock schließlich stehen. Der Korridor, in dem sie sich augenblicklich befanden endete an einer großen metallenen Doppelflügeltür, dessen eine Seite einen Spalt breit offen stand. Sherlock öffnete sie noch einige Zentimeter weiter und beobachtete den Raum dahinter. Es handelte sich um eine große Halle, in der diverse stillgelegte Maschinen herumstanden und sich Schrott und Unrat stapelten. Langsam dämmerte John, wo sie waren.

„Addelstone", sagte er überrascht. „Das ist die Fabrik, in der die Kinder gefangen gehalten wurden."

Sherlock nickte und deutete in den Raum. „Wir müssen einmal quer durch die Halle", flüsterte er. „Hinten rechts ist eine kleine Tür, ein Notausgang nach draußen."

„Bist du sicher, dass er offen ist?"

„Ja", antwortete Sherlock. Dann hob er eine Hand und signalisierte John, ruhig zu sein. Die beiden Männer lauschten. Irgendwo hinter ihnen hörten sie Stimmen, aufgeregte Rufe und jemand schien durch ein Megafon zu sprechen. Sherlock sah John an. Dieser nickte. „Los!"

Sie rannten los. Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht. Hinter einer großen Maschine traten mit einem Mal zwei Männer hervor. Sie hatten Waffen, die sie auf Sherlock und John richteten. John erkannte die beiden Männer. Der eine war vorhin mit Moran bei ihm gewesen, bei dem anderen handelte es sich um den Mann, der auf der Straße den Bewusstlosen gespielt hatte.

John und Sherlock wurden in die Mitte des Raumes gezerrt, wo Moran auf sie wartete. Er war ebenfalls bewaffnet und richtete seine Pistole auf Sherlock während der Mann, der ihn gepackt hatte an der Tür hinter Moran Stellung bezog.

„Mr. Holmes. Schön sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen", sagte Moran. Sein Tonfall klang zwar freundlich, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Abscheu erkennen. Der Mund war eine schmale Linie und die Augen hatte er zu Schlitzen verengt. _Wie eine Schlange_, dachte Sherlock, _eine Schlange mitten in Moriartys Spinnennetz_. Er fluchte innerlich, dass ihm die Existenz dieses Mannes verborgen geblieben war.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass die Freude auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht", antwortete er ruhig.

„Wie schade. Nun, ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?"

Sherlocks Blick wanderte einmal kurz durch den Raum. _Zeit!_ Er brauchte Zeit. „Wieso helfen Sie meinem Gedächtnis nicht ein wenig auf die Sprünge?"

„Halten Sie mich nicht für dumm, Sherlock Holmes!", mit jedem seiner Worte wich nach und nach die aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit aus Morans Stimme. „Mir ist bekannt, dass auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes Einheiten der MET Stellung bezogen haben."

Moran trat bis auf einen halben Meter an Sherlock heran. „Ts ts ts", tadelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hätte Sie nicht für so unvernünftig gehalten."

Sherlocks Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Seine rechte Faust ballte er zur Faust und John konnte an seiner Körperhaltung eine gestiegene Anspannung erkennen. Trotz der Distanz des vergangenen Jahres kannte John seinen Freund gut genug, um auch minimal Änderungen seiner Körpersprache wahrzunehmen. John war sich nur nicht sicher, wie er sie zu deuten hatte. War der Plan, dass Lestrade und seine Leute eingreifen sollten, schief gegangen oder war Greg auf eigene Faust hier? Es änderte allerdings nichts dran, dass sie hier auf sich allein gestellt waren.

„Ihre Brotkrumen", Sherlock sprach das Wort mit einer Verachtung aus, die John innerlich zusammenzucken ließ, „sind so eindeutig gewesen, dass selbst die Tölpel von Scotland Yard sie deuten konnten."

Moran musterte Sherlock kurz, dann lachte er. „Da haben sie vermutlich sogar Recht."

Er trat wieder einige Schritte zurück, bevor er fortfuhr „Die Sache ist einfach. Sie, Mr. Holmes, haben vor einem Jahr eine Vereinbarung mit James Moriarty getroffen, ihren Teil aber nicht erfüllt. Ich gebe Ihnen nun die Gelegenheit, ihre Schuld einzulösen", er deute mit seiner Pistole auf John. „Andernfalls erfolgt die Exekution der drei ausgewählten Ziele."

Sherlock hatte mittlerweile auch die zweite Hand zur Faust geballt. Natürlich wusste er, worum es Moran ging, trotzdem brodelte es in ihm, als er die Worte des anderen hörte. Er bemühte sich, seine Wut nicht zu zeigen, starrte Moran kalt an und erwiderte nichts.

„Nun, Mr. Holmes", sagte Moran und sein Blick wechselte einmal zwischen Sherlock und John hin und her, „ihre Entscheidung bitte."

Sherlocks Blick huschte einen sekundenbruchteil von Moran zu einem Teil des Raumes hinter ihm. Er öffnete den Mund, setzte zu einer Antwort an, als ein schepperndes Krachen alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken ließ. Dann schalte ein Schrei durch den Raum „POLIZEI! Keine Bewegung!"

Moran und seine beiden Lakaien waren für einen Augenblick verwirrt. Dieser Moment des Zögerns reichte Sherlock aus und er stürzte sich auf den Mann. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierter er das John beinahe zeitgleich reagierte und den Mann neben Moran packte. Er hoffte, dass sich Lestrade um den dritten an der Tür kümmern würde.

„Überraschung!", zischte Sherlock Moran zu, als beide miteinander rangen. Mit einem ersten Angriffsschlag hatte er es geschafft, Moran die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen, die scheppernd einige Meter neben ihnen zu Boden fiel. Moran sagte nichts. Hass und Wut funkelten in seinen Augen und schienen ihm zusätzliche Kraft zu verleihen, die Sherlock überraschte. Beinahe wurde er von den Füßen gerissen, schaffte es aber doch noch sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und Moran wieder fester zu packen.

Ein Schuss dröhnte plötzlich ohrenbetäubend durch die Halle. Sherlocks Blick löste sich augenblicklich von Moran und suchte nach John. Dieser streckte gerade mit einem gekonnten linken Haken seinen Kontrahenten nieder. Der Schuss galt also nicht ihm. Sherlock drehte sich wieder zu Moran, dem der kurze Moment der Ablenkung genügte, um Sherlock hart ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er stürzte zu Boden, sein Blick wurde für einen Moment unscharf und er spürte, dass ihm Blut das Gesicht herunterlief. Schwankend versuchte Sherlock wieder auf die Beine zukommen. Er sah nach oben, um Morans Position zu lokalisieren und blickte direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole. Moran hatte nach dem Schlag Zeit genug gehabt, die Waffe aufzuheben. Nun stand er wenige Meter vor ihm und blickte höhnisch auf Sherlock herab. „Ihre Zeit ist um!" sagt er.

„NEIN!"

Sherlock wurde seitlich von jemandem gerammt und erneut zu Boden geschleudert. Mit dem Knopf knallte er auf den Betonboden und ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er John neben sich gesehen. Dann ertönte der Schuss und er hörte seinen Freund schreien. _John!_ Er hatte ihn zur Seite gestoßen bevor Moran seine Pistole abgefeuert hatte. Sherlock kämpfte gegen die Benommenheit. Zwei weitere Schüsse halten durch den Raum. _John! John!_ Doch die Stimme, die nun schrie und wimmerte war eine andere.

Sherlocks Blick wurde langsam wieder klar. Moran lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden, Blut sickerte aus seinem Bein. Zwei Sergeants von Scotland Yard beugten sich über ihn, die Waffen im Anschlag.

_John! Der erste Schuss! John!_ Panisch stand Sherlock auf, ignorierte das Schwindelgefühl so gut es ging und eilte zu John, der neben ihm am Boden lag und mit der rechten Hand seinen linken Oberarm umklammerte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Und da war Blut, so viel Blut! _Nein! Nein, bitte nicht! Nein, nicht John! Nein! Bitte nicht John!_

„John! John!", Sherlock ging neben seinem Freund zu Boden, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet pure Panik.

John blickte auf. Sein Oberarm brannte, aber die Schmerzen waren mit einem Mal unwichtig, als er Sherlock sah, dem die Farbe komplett aus dem Gesicht gewichen war und der so aussah als würde er gleich kollabieren. „Alles OK, Sherlock!" sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Es ist nur ein Streifschuss",

John hob vorsichtig die Hand von der Wunde und Sherlock sah, dass er Recht hatte. Er bemerkte auch, dass deutlich weniger Blut geflossen war, als er eben noch glaubte gesehen zu haben. „Es ist nur ein Streifschuss", wiederholte John beruhigend. Sherlock ließ mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Luft entweichen, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Gott!", fluchte John, als Sherlock ihm vorsichtig auf die Beine half, „warum immer der linke Arm!"


	23. Diejenigen, die mir wichtig sind

**Kapitel 23: Diejenigen, die mir wichtig sind**

_Addelstone – Sonntag, 9:44pm_

„Sind ihr zwei sicher, dass ihr nicht ins Krankenhaus müsst?" fragte Lestrade zweifelnd, als er zu seinen beiden lädierten Freunden im Krankenwagen getreten war.

„Ja!"

„Definitiv!"

John und Sherlock hatten im selben Augenblick geantwortet und sahen einander nun an, beide mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Sanitäter hatten den Streifschuss an Johns Oberarm mit einigen Stichen genäht, ebenso Sherlocks Platzwunde im Gesicht. Sie vermuteten ferner eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber das war nichts, wovon er sich nicht auch zu Hause erholen konnte.

„Was ist mit Moran?", fragte John und blickte hinüber zu dem zweiten Krankenwagen, der gerade mit Blaulicht davon fuhr.

„Zwei Schusswunden, eine im Bein, die zweite an der Hüfte, glatter Durchschuss", entgegnete Lestrade mit einem grimmigen aber zufriedenen Lächeln. „Er wird es überleben und dann die nächsten 20 bis 30 Jahre hinter Gittern verbringen."

„Das war also der Plan?", fragte John und sah zuerst Sherlock dann Lestrade stirnrunzelnd an. „Die eine Gruppe lenkt Morans Leute ab, während Greg und ein paar andere unauffällig in der Fabrik Stellung beziehen und auf eine Möglichkeit zum Zugriff warten?"

Sherlock nickte. „Moran hatte nicht genug Leute, um die Fabrik rundum zu bewachen. Also habe ich analysiert, wo er am wahrscheinlichsten Wachen postieren würde und wo ein Ablenkungsmanöver sinnvoll ist. Ich bin selber durch einen Eingang hereingekommen, von dem ich annahm, dass er beobachtet würde und Lestrade durch einen, der sicher war."

„Woher wusstest Du, wie viele Leute Moran hat?"

„Die genaue Anzahl wusste ich nicht", sagte Sherlock und schien sich für diese Ungenauigkeit fast ein wenig zu schämen. „Aber, dass es nicht viele sein konnten habe ich anhand seiner Persönlichkeit deduziert."

John hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Moran hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und danach für Moriarty gearbeitet", erläuterte Sherlock. John nickte, soweit war er bereits im Bilde. „Mir ist Morans Name im vergangenen Jahr nie begegnet, das heißt, er war nur einem sehr kleinen Kreis von Leuten bekannt. Ich denke, er war einiger der wenigen in seinem Netzwerk, der persönlich mit Moriarty zu tun hatte. Moran kein Mensch, der leicht vertraut. Daraus konnte ich schließen, dass er nicht viele Männer unter seinem Kommando haben wird."

John fand diese Schlussfolgerung etwas vage, sagte aber nichts. „Wie viele habt ihr verhaftet?", fragte er stattdessen Lestrade.

„Sechs Männer, inklusive Moran."

„Ziemlich leichtsinnig von Moran, mit nur so wenig Leuten."

„Er hat erwartet, dass ich alleine kommen würde", sagte Sherlock. Er und Lestrade wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und John konnte sich seinen Teil denken. Er nickte Greg dankbar zu.

„Ich erwarte Euch beide morgen im Yard. Ich brauche eure Aussagen", sagte Lestrade und sein strenger Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ sie allein.

„Warum?", fragte Sherlock nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens und Ärger klang in seiner Stimme. „Warum hast du mich weggestoßen? Du hättest…", er zögerte einen Moment, „dir hätte Schlimmeres passieren können, als ein Streifschuss."

„Ich habe Dich einmal begraben, Sherlock", antwortet John leise und ruhig. „Ich wollte es nicht ein zweites Mal tun."

_Du bist mein Freund, Freunde beschützen einander_, fügte er stumm hinzu.

Sherlock schien zu verstehen und nickte. _Danke_.

„Das war es, was Du die ganze Zeit wolltest, nicht wahr?", fragte John, nachdem sie wieder einen Moment geschwiegen hatten. „Uns beschützen, Deine Freunde beschützen?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr… dass du den Preis zahlen musst, für die Fehler die ich gemacht habe", antwortete Sherlock und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen. Diese Worte nun auszusprechen fühlte sich an, als würde eine große Last von ihm abfallen. „Ich habe mich auf Moriatys Spiel eingelassen. Ich habe es genossen - genau so, wie du es mir damals vorgehalten hattest. Weißt Du noch, John, nachdem die alten Frau gestorben war?" John nickte. „Du hattest Recht, die Menschen, die zu Schaden kamen, waren mir weitestgehend egal." Sherlock senkte den Blick und wurde leiser. „Bis,… bis diejenigen involviert wurden, die mir wichtig sind."

„Wow, Sherlock Holmes gibt zu, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat", meinte John mit weit mehr Belustigung als Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine", antwortet Sherlock und rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber auch.

_Bis diejenigen involviert wurden, die mir wichtig sind._ _… diejenigen, die mir wichtig sind_. Sherlocks Worte sickerten in Johns Bewusstsein und er verstand. Endlich konnte er verstehen, wieso Sherlock vor einem Jahr so gehandelt hatte. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Sherlock seinen Freunden nicht vertraute. Er hatte sie nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht, weil er sich für klüger und überlegen hielt. Der Grund war ein ganz anderer. Sherlock hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst, die wenigen Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Also hat er alles getan, um sie zu schützen ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob es andere Möglichkeiten gab. Aus demselben Grund hatte sich John auch in die Schussbahn geworfen. Er hatte Angst, Sherlock, seinen besten Freund, zu verlieren und war bereit alles dafür zu tun. Die Blicke der Männer trafen sich erneut. _Es tut mir leid, dass ich das erst jetzt verstanden habe, _sagte John wortlos, denn Worte waren keine notwendig.

„Was ich aber immer noch nicht so recht begreife", sagte John schließlich. „Warum hast Du versucht mir weiss zu machen, Du wärst ein Schwindler? Warum hast Du das gesagt bei unserem Telefonat, dass Du Moriarty nur erfunden hättest und das andere Zeug?"

Sherlock zögerte. „Ich dachte, es würde es vielleicht leichter machen, wenn… wenn ihr glaubt, ich hätte alles nur erfunden."

Zu Sherlocks Überraschung lachte John und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast Du wirklich gedacht, dass wir das glauben würden? Dass wir Dich für einen Schwindler halten würden?"

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. _Eigentlich nicht._ „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie sehr ihr mir wirklich noch vertraut, nachdem Moriarty mein Leben demontiert hat", gab er zu.

„Du bist ein Idiot."

Sherlock sah John an und lächelte. Das Lächeln wurde schließlich zum eine breiten Grinsen und es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick bis beide Männer herzhaft lachten. Sie lachten so lange, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen und sie nach Luft schnappten. John stand schließlich auf, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und gab Sherlock einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Komm. Wir fahren nach Hause. Es gibt da einige Kisten auszupacken."

„Was ist mit Deinem neuen Job", fragte Sherlock überrascht und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig besorgt, dass John möglicherweise nur die Kisten mit seinen Sachen meinte.

„Die werden jemand anderen finden."

Sherlock lächelte. „Du willst also absagen?"

John sah Sherlock an und grinste breit. „Habe ich längst."

„Wann das?"

„Heute Morgen, bevor wir ins Yard gefahren sind."

Sherlock sah John an, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in dem Sherlock Holmes komplett sprachlos war.

_-Ende-_


End file.
